Danny Phantom in: Who Am I?
by mikaela2015
Summary: When Danny is going through the shed at home, he discovers that he is adopted! Now with the help of his adopted parents, Jazz, Tucker and his girlfriend Sam, he goes on a journey to find out who his real parents are and to discover the truth. Will he find it? (I don't own Danny Phantom or it's characters. They belong to Butch Hartman)
1. Discovery Part 1

It had been two months since Danny had saved the world from the Disasteroid and life could not have been more perfect for him. He was accepted by his parents, Sam was now his girlfriend and even the whole world accepted him as a hero.

Valerie had also accepted him and apologised for everything. He told her to don't worry about it and they both became allies and she had officially joined Team Phantom. Tucker was the Mayor of Amity Park for the past two months, but he decided to let someone else be the mayor because he wanted to finish high school and then in future run for mayor again which all of Amity Park understood and now the new mayor was a man named Johnathan Simmons and he was a pretty good guy.

The Guys In White still wanted to take Danny and perform experiments on him, but now thanks to the Mayor and the President of the United States, the Guys In White were disbanded and Danny was not to be hunted down anymore. Jack and Maddie were fully now the world's leading ghost experts and thanks to Danny's knowledge about the Ghost Zone and that, they had been developing new theories and now the world knew that not all ghosts are evil and also were granted government funding for their continuing work.

His grades had now improved thanks to Mr Lancer and the rest of the school who had been lenient with him and had from now on giving him more time to complete homework and make up any tests he would miss during school hours.

It was now Saturday and Danny was sleeping in. He then woke up at 09:30 in the morning and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Maddie, Jack and Jazz were all eating breakfast at the table.

"Morning son!" Jack said in his usual booming voice.

"Morning dad" Danny said as he made himself up a bowl of cereal. He then noticed Maddie working on something that looked like a watch as he sat down at the table.

"What are you working on mum?" Danny asked.

Maddie looked up and smiled as she answered, "I'm putting the finishing touches on the Fenton Watch. If I'm right, with this you can detect any ghost that may turn invisible during a fight and you know exactly where they are in case they try a sneak attack"

"Sounds cool. That might give me an advantage in ghost fights" Danny said. "Oh by the way I wanted to ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie what is it?" Maddie asked. Danny then asked, "I got this project on school about family history and I was wondering if you guys have any stuff relating to our family?"

Maddie and Jack thought about it and then Maddie answered, "There may be some stuff in the shed. Hopefully there's room in there for you to actually look around. Jack you really need to get rid of some of that junk"

"I told you it's not junk! It's of vital importance to me" Jack protested.

"Well I'm going to the library" Jazz said after washing her bowl and putting it away.

She waved them all goodbye and then headed out the door. Danny then finished his cereal and said, "Okay. I'm gonna go take a look in the shed and try and get a head start on this project. I'm going to the movies with Sam later tonight"

"Aw it's so cute how you two are together" Maddie gushed. Danny blushed with embarrassment while cleaning his bowl.

"I always knew you two would end up together" Jack said.

Danny chuckled and then left the kitchen and headed outside to the shed. He opened the door and saw all the different stuff sitting on shelves, on the ground in boxes and it was all covered in dust.

"Dad really does need to give this shed a clean-up" Danny said. He then laughed and said, "Reminds me of the time I sold all his stuff in a garage sale"

He started looking through some of the boxes that was labelled Family but so far found nothing but old pictures and other documents from over the years. After an hour of searching he managed to find some good documents and pictures of some of his family, but just as he was about to put a box back on the high shelf, he saw a small blue box that was labelled Danny. He pulled it out and sat down on one of the old chairs and looked at it.

He then opened the lid and saw there was a few documents inside. He pulled out the top one which was sealed inside a yellow envelope which had Jack and Maddie's name on it, he read the return address on the back which said, _Amity Park Child Adoption Services_.

" _Why would mum and dad have a letter from the Child Adoption Services?"_ Danny wondered in his head.

Curious to know more, he opened the envelope and pulled out the papers out of it. He then read the first one and his eyes widened at what he discovered was an adoption certificate and he read.

 _This is to certify that Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton have officially adopted Daniel Mathews into their family and has been named Daniel Fenton_

Danny's hands were shaking. He dropped the certificate and the box and suddenly found it hard to breathe.

" _I'm adopted?! Why didn't mum or dad tell me?! Were they ever going to tell me?!"_ Danny kept asking in his head as he tried to get his breathing under control.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Maddie call out, "Danny! Lunch is ready!"

He quickly picked everything up and changed into his ghost form, he then phased out of the shed and phased inside his room. He then put the box under his bed and changed back into his human form. He then ran downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table with Jack and Maddie.

Maddie then noticed he was pale and asked, "Danny are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something you don't fight everyday"

Danny shook his head and lied, "Huh? Oh I'm fine. Just a little tired"

"Did you find anything for your project?" Jack said.

"Yeah" Danny answered. He looked down at his lunch which was vegetable soup, however he spent most of the majority of the time spinning it around with his spoon.

"Danny aren't you hungry?" Jack asked in concern. Danny shook his head and said, "Not as much as I thought I was"

"Is everything okay Danny? You know you can tell us anything now" Maddie said placing a comfortable hand on his shoulder. He thought about telling them what he found, but decided not to just yet and answered, "No mum. I'm okay. Really"

"Okay honey" Maddie said and then just started clearing the table but her motherly instincts knew there was something wrong but she decided to drop it for now and let him tell her when he's ready.

"Uh listen I'm actually gonna head over to Sam's house early and I'll back later tonight" Danny said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Okay. Have a good time son" Jack said.

Danny walked back up to his room and grabbed the box, he then put it in his back pack and headed out the front door. He changed into his ghost form and started heading over to Sam's place.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Discovery Part 2

Danny had flew through the skies and continued on his way to Sam's place. As he flew, he still couldn't get what he discovered in the shed out of his head. He just couldn't believe that Jack and Maddie Fenton were not his real parents and somewhere out there were his real parents and if that was so, so many questions came to mind. Who were they? Why did they give him up? Are they even alive?

Before he knew it, he was Sam's house and he landed at the front door. After the Disasteroid, Sam's parents Pamela and Jeremy Manson had apologised to Danny for always believing he was a bad influence on Sam and they had given him their full permission to date her. Sam's grandmother Ida Manson had already knew that he and Sam would be together one day and she had always liked the boy.

He knocked on the door and there was his girlfriend Sam Manson. She smiled and said, "Hey Danny. You're here early"

"Yeah I know. Sam can I please talk to you? Something happened back at home and I really need help" Danny said.

She could see that something was definitely wrong if he was here early. She nodded and he came inside and after a quick hello to her parents and grandmother, they both went upstairs to her room and they both sat down on the bed.

"Danny what's going on?" She asked.

Danny took the back pack off the bed and pulled out the box. He then opened it and handed her the document he had discovered and allowed her to read it over, her eyes then widened in shock and that's when she asked, "You're adopted?"

"I know it's hard to believe and believe me I was shocked too, but there it is in writing" He said.

She then placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and asked, "How do you feel about this?"

He sighed and said, "To be honest, I don't even know. I mean it's like my whole life I was Danny Fenton and now just seeing this document, I'm not sure who I am. Don't get me wrong I still love mum and dad but now I just feel confused, angry and hurt by this discovery"

She could see that tears were threatening to pour out of his eyes so she placed the document and the box to one side and pulled him into a tight hug and said, "It's okay because no matter who you are, you're still Danny to me. You're still the boy I fell in love with"

"It's okay to feel sad about this" She finished.

He nodded and then he couldn't hold it anymore, he returned the hug and then started crying into her shoulder. She kept rubbing his back in soothing circles as his body shook from his continuous sobbing. After five minutes of crying, he finally calmed down and took a deep breath as they pulled out of the hug.

"What should I do Sam?" He asked.

"First I think you should tell your parents about what you found and then we'll go from there" She said.

He gave her a gentle smile and said, "You always knew what to do"

She smiled back and said, "Well someone has to. If not who? Tucker?"

They both laughed at that and then leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. They decided to skip the movie that night and go straight to Fenton Works to confront Jack and Maddie about this, Danny changed into his ghost form and carried Sam bridal style as they flew to Fenton Works. They landed at the door step and then Danny changed back into his human form.

Danny then took a deep breath and said, "Well here goes everything"

"No matter what happens, I'll be right there beside you" Sam said holding his hand in hers.

He smiled gratefully at her and then with another deep breath, they entered the house.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. The Truth From Jack and Maddie Fenton

"Oh hey Danny" Jazz said. She then looked confused and asked, "Ah weren't you two going to the movies tonight?"

"Something important came up. Jazz can you bring mum and dad up here?" Danny asked. "There's something I need to talk to them about"

Jazz nodded and then went over to the lab to get Jack and Maddie. Danny and Sam sat down on the couch and waited, it wasn't long until Jazz returned with Jack and Maddie.

"Aren't you two meant to be heading for the movies?" Jack asked.

"There's something I need to talk to you two about and it's really important that it can't wait" Danny said.

Jack and Maddie nodded and then sat down on the other couch on the other side of the coffee table. Maddie then asked, "What is it you want to talk about sweetie?"

Danny sighed and just asked, "Before I tell you I need to ask something. Will you two be completely honest with me?"

Jack and Maddie looked at each other and then said in all honesty, "We promise"

Danny sighed and began explaining, "Okay. While I was in the shed looking for research on our family I found a box. Inside the box was a document that had my name on it…"

He paused for a second and took a deep breath before continuing, "It was….an adoption certificate"

Jack and Maddie's eyes widened, Jazz looked at them in shock. Danny then went right out and asked, "I need to know if it's true. Am I adopted?"

There was nothing but silence for two minutes as soon as Danny had asked that question. Maddie then turned to her husband who at first just looked back at her and then put on a serious face and nodded.

They both turned back to face Danny and Jack said, "Its true son. You're adopted"

Danny's eyes widened, Jazz just covered her mouth in shock. Maddie then spoke, "I know you must feel shocked, hurt and confused Danny but please just let us explain"

Danny was just silent and then nodded and gestured Maddie for her to continue. Maddie sighed and began, "After Jazz was born, a year later Jack and I wanted to have another baby but couldn't conceive. A few months later, I finally became pregnant again and was expecting another baby and we were so happy"

"But then something terrible happened. Just two weeks before the baby was due near the end of that year, I woke up in the middle of the night feeling horrible pain…" Maddie stopped and was on the edge of tears. Jack wrapped her in his arms and continued the story, "I rushed her to the hospital while the neighbours watched over Jazz. A few hours later, Maddie gave birth to who was meant to be our son but….he was dead. He didn't take even a single breath in this world"

"After so many tests, the doctors told us it wasn't your mother's fault but this was just one of those things that happened" Jack finished. Maddie took a deep breath and continued on, "A few weeks later, I got tested again and the results were negative. The doctor's told me that I would never be able to have another child again"

Sam gasped and Danny looked at Maddie with sympathy. Jazz was on the verge of tears, she never knew her parents had went through that. Maddie then continued, "Four months later Jack and I decided to adopt a boy. After a few weeks of being interviewed and inspected by the Amity Park Adoption Services, we were finally allowed to adopt. We went down to the Amity Park Orphanage we adopted a baby boy. That baby was you Danny and even though we knew we could never truly be your parents, from the first moment we saw you we knew you were the one"

There was silence once again in the room. Danny then asked, "Why didn't you guys ever tell me?'

"We wanted to son. I know we should have told you sooner but we just…we just didn't know how" Jack said.

Danny nodded and then Maddie asked, "Danny do you hate us?"

Danny's eyes widened at that question. He then shook his head and said, "Of course not. I mean I'm a little mad that you guys didn't tell me but you guys are my parents. You may not be my biological ones but you guys still treated me as if I was your real son and it doesn't matter I still love you guys"

"Oh Danny we love you too" Maddie said as tears fell out of her eyes.

All three of them stood up and pulled into a family hug, Jazz then came over and joined in. Sam smiled at the sight, they then pulled apart and then Danny asked, "Do you guys know who my real parents are?"

Maddie shook her head and answered, "No. We were never told. The only thing that they told us on the day we adopted you was that your previous last name was Mathews and any records regarding your real parents are kept confidential for now"

Danny nodded and then asked, "Would you guys be mad if I try and find them? I just need to know"

Jack and Maddie nodded in understanding and Jack said, "We understand son. You need this closure"

"I'll call the orphanage and see about getting you an appointment with the owner of the place" Maddie said.

"Thanks guys" Danny said and then gave them another hug. "You two are the greatest parents I could ever have"

Jack and Maddie smiled and hugged him tighter before letting go and the Maddie went to the phone and called the orphanage. Sam smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, he smiled back and they both leaned in and kissed each other.

Maddie then hung up the phone and said, "Good news Danny. The head of the orphanage Marcus Brody said he can actually see you tomorrow at one pm"

"I can come with you Danny if you want" Sam said. Danny smiled and hugged her as he said, "Thanks Sam"

"Too bad Tucker has gone camping with his dad this weekend. He could've come too" Sam said.

Danny laughed and said, "We'll tell him everything on Monday at school. Right now he's already trying to handle a zero technology camping weekend with his dad"

A few minutes later, Danny flew Sam home and then told her he would pick her up at 12:30 the next day to go to the orphanage. That night as he laid in bed, he began to grow nervous about the next day. Tomorrow he would hopefully find out who his real parents were and if they were alive, he would find out their side of the story which all seemed frightening but he needed this closure. He needed to know what happened, so he took a deep breath and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **This is one of my new stories as I work on Season 3 of The Phantom Twins, Brother Bear 2 and Anastasia DP STYLE.**

 **Here are the list of fanfics that will come out after these three are finished:**

 **Atlantis: The Lost Empire DP STYLE**

 **Cinderella DP STYLE**

 **Danny Phantom in: Who Am I? (Current)**

 **Also there is a poll for a vote on whether or not you want to see a Season 4 of The Phantom Twins so head on there and cast your votes. The poll will close on April 1** **st** **.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	4. Appointment At The Amity Park Orphanage

In the middle of the night at about 3 AM, Maddie had woken up and sighed. She was still thinking about everything that happened yesterday, Danny finding out that he was adopted and later in the afternoon, he would be going over to the Amity Park Orphanage to find out who is real parents were. She got out of bed quietly glad that she didn't wake up Jack and decided to check in on Danny and Jazz. She walked down the hallway and stopped at Jazz's room first, she opened the door quietly and smiled at the sight of her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed and giggled quietly at the book tucked under her arm. She walked over and gently removed the book from her arm and placed it on her desk, she then tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead and then left her room and shut her door quietly.

She then walked over to Danny's room and opened the door and once again she smiled warmly at the sight of her son sleeping peacefully and thankful that there were no ghost attacks to interrupt it. She saw that his blanket was almost falling off the bed, so she walked over and picked it up and then tucked Danny in gently. He shifted a little and then made a small cute moan and continued to sleep, Maddie's heart warmed at that as she recognised that Danny used to make that noise when he was 3 years old.

She brushed the bangs of his hair out of his face and sighed, she was worried about him but knew in her heart that he needed to know the truth about his real parents. She smiled as she remembered the day her and Jack adopted him.

 _FLASHBACK 15 YEARS AGO: AMITY PARK ORPHANAGE_

 _A younger Maddie Fenton and her husband Jack Fenton sat down in the office of who used to be the head of the Amity Park Orphanage, Sophia Williams. She looked through the folder that she had on them and nodded and smiled at the results. She then closed the folder and looked up at them._

" _Well Jack and Maddie Fenton, as you know we have interviewed and inspected everything about you and although at first The Amity Park Board of Orphans were spectacle at first about letting you two adopt a baby, you have been approved of and I can't think of any reasons to not allow you two to adopt" Sophia said. "Now in a few moments I'll take you into the baby's room for you to take a look and that's where you'll pick your brand new son / daughter"_

" _Thank you so much for this Ms Williams" Maddie said. "It hasn't been easy for any of us these past few months"_

 _Sophia nodded and said, "I completely understand where you're coming from Mrs Fenton. My older sister had lost a child herself and I can relate"_

 _Jack wrapped her arms around his wife and rubbed her arm comfortingly. Sophia then stood up and said, "Okay. Now if you two would like to follow me, I will take you to see the children"_

 _Jack and Maddie stood up and followed Sophia down the hallways and then came to a large room. She opened the large door to see the staff members playing with some of the babies on the floor with toys, some were in their cribs fast asleep and some were being fed their lunch._

" _Feel free to look around" Sophia said gesturing for them to go ahead._

 _Jack and Maddie nodded and then started looking around the room, it was a few minutes of looking until they stopped at a cot. Inside the cot was a baby boy with small patch of black hair on top, he was wide awake and wiggling around in his blanket. Maddie and Jack smiled at the sight and then Maddie picked up the baby gently and held him in her arms. The baby giggled and both Jack and Maddie stared at him in awe and with loving eyes._

" _Jack look at his eyes! Aren't they amazing?" Maddie asked as she saw the baby's piercing blue eyes._

 _Jack looked at them and said, "This boy is going to be a ladies' killer when he grows up"_

 _What really made Maddie's heart melt was what the baby did next, it reached its small hand and then grabbed onto one of Maddie's fingers. She smiled warmly at the baby and said, "Jack I think this is the one"_

 _Jack smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder and said, "You know what Maddie? I think he is too"_

 _Sophia smiled at the sight of heart-warming scene. This was always her favourite part of working at the orphanage, watching new parents finding the right child. She walked up to them and asked, "Have you made your decision?"_

 _Maddie and Jack nodded and said together, "We would like to adopt him"_

 _She smiled and nodded. Maddie then asked, "What's his name?"_

" _His name is Daniel Mathews" Sophia answered. "How about we put him back in the crib and then we'll go back to my office and get all the paperwork ready"_

 _Maddie and Jack nodded and then Maddie placed the giggling Daniel back in his crib. They both then followed Sophia back to her office and sat back down in the two chairs in front of the desk while Sophia went to the file compartment and pulled out a file that had Daniel's name on it. She then sat back down behind her desk and opened the file._

" _As I said back in the room his name is Daniel Mathews and he has been living with us here for two months now" Sophia began._

" _What about his real parents?" Jack asked._

" _There's not much here about his real parents. Most information about his real parents are kept in another file which for now has been locked away by The Board of Orphans and won't allow you or even Daniel when he's older if he wants to know who his parents were. Daniel was just dropped off on the front door step with nothing but a note that told us his name and a file that had his birth certificate" Sophia explained. "After some investigating, the board decided to keep his birth certificate and other information confidential for now. The only thing we know that the board told us was his birthday is April 3_ _rd_ _and that his last name is Mathew but that's all we know. It's was kind of weird because usually the board lets the orphanage keep that kind of info here"_

 _She then smiled and said, "He has definitely taken a shine to you two"_

 _Jack and Maddie smiled. Sophia then finished as she produced a certificate and a small pile of paperwork in front of them, "Now if you two will sign this certificate and just fill out this pile of paper work, you will officially become Daniel's parents"_

 _Jack and Maddie nodded and then began to fill out the paper work. The next day they went to the judge who had signed the certificate and the adoption was now complete. That afternoon, Sophia gave Daniel to Jack and Maddie and he was now officially Daniel Fenton._

" _Welcome to the family Daniel. My little Danny" Maddie said as she caressed the sleeping baby's cheek._

" _This boy is gonna do great things when he's older. I can feel it in my bones Maddie" Jack said with a proud smile at the newest addition to their family._

Maddie smiled warmly at the memory and then kissed Danny gently on the forehead and left the room. She went back to bed and fell asleep. At six am in the morning, the sun began to rise over the town of Amity Park, Danny was still asleep until he felt a shiver and then his ghost sense went off. He bolted out of bed and changed into his ghost form and then phased out of his room and started looking for the ghost.

"BEWARE!" He heard a familiar voice. He groaned in annoyance and turned to see it was just Box Ghost floating there.

"I am the Box Ghost and you shall face the wrath of my…" Box Ghost began his usual drabble when he was but off as he was sucked inside the Fenton Thermos.

Danny capped the lid and said, "He really shouldn't come out of the Ghost Zone"

He phased back in his room and fell back asleep in his bed. The next time he woke up, it was 10:30 AM. He got out of bed and made it, he then went to the bathroom and took a shower and changed into his usual red and white t-shirt and jeans with red and white sneakers. He then walked downstairs and helped himself to a bowl of cereal and sat down with the others.

"Morning guys" Danny said.

"Morning Danny" They all said. Jazz then asked, "Any ghost fights during the night?"

"Only Box Ghost at six am this morning, but I dealt with him quickly" Danny answered.

"Does that ghost ever give up?" Jazz asked with a groan. Danny laughed and said, "Nope"

After finishing breakfast and taking care of any chores and homework he needed to do, Danny walked out of the house at 12:15 pm and started flying over to Sam's in his ghost form to pick her up. He landed at her house and changed back into his human form and knocked on the door, Sam opened the door and smiled, they both shared a hug and a kiss before Danny changed back into his ghost form and carried Sam bridal style over the town.

They flew through the air and then landed on the street where the Amity Park Orphanage stood. It was a large building with a backyard that had a playground and Danny and Sam saw some of the children playing on the equipment. Danny changed back into his human form and the he and Sam headed for the front door and Sam knocked on the door three times.

The door opened to reveal a woman wearing a suit with blonde hair and glasses. She smiled and asked, "Yes can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Danny Fenton and this is my girlfriend Sam Manson" Danny introduced. The woman smiled and said with a nod, "Oh yes! Danny Fenton. Mr Brody has been expecting you. Come on in and I'll take you two to his office"

They went inside and she closed the door, they both then followed her down the hall and stopped at a room, she knocked on the door three times and said, "Mr Brody. Your one o'clock is here"

"Send them in" The voice of Marcus Brody called out.

She nodded and opened the door and gestured for them to walk in, she then closed the door behind them and went back to her office. The man at the desk smiled and stood up, he wore a white buttoned up shirt with a blue tie and black pants, his hair was dark brown and his eyes were brown as well.

He shook Danny's hand and said, "It's an honour to finally meet you Mr Fenton or do you prefer Mr Phantom?"

Danny chuckled and rubbed his neck in embarrassment and said, "Just Danny is fine"

He nodded and smiled at the two, he gestured for them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk and then he sat down himself. He then asked, "So what can I do for you today Danny?"

"Well I recently found out yesterday that I was adopted" Danny began. "And I was hoping to maybe find out who my real parents are. My name before was Daniel Mathews"

"Hmmm. Let me see if we still have that file" Marcus said as he stood up and then he pressed the button on the intercom on the phone and asked, "Mrs McBride, can you please got the records and see if we still have a file on a Daniel Mathews?"

"Right away Mr Brody" The sound of Mrs McBride said through the intercom.

"You see the old head of the orphanage Sophia Williams who now is Sophia Stall was promoted two years ago and now I'm in charge of this institution" Marcus explained. "Some files that had been here when she was in charge might be still around"

"And if they're not?" Sam asked.

"We'll get to that once we take a look" Marcus said.

Mrs McBride then came in and handed Marcus a folder. He said, "Thank you Mrs McBride"

She nodded and then left the room. Marcus opened the file and then read out, "Let's see. Daniel Mathews adopted by Jack and Maddie Fenton fifteen years ago and name was changed to Daniel Fenton"

He kept going through the file and then closed it and said, "Okay according to your file, some information that may or may not say about your real parents have been kept confidential since then"

"Is there any chance I can access that information?" Danny asked hopefully.

Marcus nodded and said, "Yes, however according to your file that type of information is kept with the Board of Orphans office and to access it you need permission from the chairman"

"Okay who's the chairman?" Sam asked.

"The same woman who was the previous head of the orphanage, Sophia Stall" Marcus answered.

"Where can I find her?" Danny asked.

Marcus took a pen and paper and started writing down something, he then handed him the paper and said, "I'm a good friend of Sophia's. This is her address and contact number"

"Thank you so much" Danny said. Marcus smiled and said, "I hope you find what you're looking for Danny. The chances are of you meeting your birth parents are one in a million"

"Well…Maybe I'll be that one" Danny said smiling back.

He and Sam then left the office and the orphanage. Wanting to waste any more time, they headed to the park and then Sam gave Danny her mobile phone to call the number.

"Thanks Sam. Sorry I left my phone back at home" Danny said.

"No problem. I'm happy to help you through this" Sam said. He smiled at her and they both hugged each other as he said, "I'm glad you're helping me too"

They pulled apart and then Danny dialled the number, 555-371-093. Three rings on the phone had sounded until finally there was an answer, "Sophia Stall can I help you?"

"Hi Mrs Stall. Fifteen years ago, you let a couple named Jack and Maddie Fenton adopt a boy named Daniel Mathews is that correct?" Danny asked.

"That is correct. May I ask whose asking?" Sophia asked.

Danny sighed and said, "That baby was me. I am Daniel Fenton"

There was a moments silence on the phone and then she said, "I had always wondered when I would probably hear your phone call. What can I do for you today Daniel?"

"I want to know who my biological parents are. I went to the orphanage and the head of the place Marcus Brody said I need permission off the chairman of the board to access that information"

"And that person is me" Sophia finished. "You know there's a chance that you probably won't find them right or the answers you want?"

"I know but there was also a chance that I could've died in the accident that gave me my ghost powers but I survived. I may fail but at least I tried" Danny said. "Please I am asking you to let me take that chance"

There was another moments silence until Sophia finally spoke, "Your adopted father did say you would do great things when you were a baby. I believe you're ready for this Danny. Can you meet me at my house after school tomorrow?"

"Yes" Danny said. Sophia then asked, "Do you need my address?"

"No. Marcus gave it to me" Danny answered.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then" Sophia said and then hung up.

Danny then closed the phone and gave it back to Sam and said, "She's given me permission. I'm seeing her tomorrow after school"

"You want me to come with you?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah that'd be great. We'll bring Tucker as well"

"I love you Danny" Sam said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you too"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. The File Part 1

The alarm blared on that Monday morning and then without meaning to, Danny blasted the alarm clock with an ecto blast. He looked at where the alarm clock used to be and then cringed in embarrassment that it now nothing but a pile of ashes.

His door was then slammed open and Jack was standing there and he asked, "What's up Danny? Was it a ghost?"

"No dad. It wasn't a ghost" Danny answered. He then rubbed his neck in embarrassment and said, "Though I think I'm gonna need a new alarm clock again"

Jack chuckled a little and then said, "Good thing I got tons of spares in the lab"

Danny then got ready for school and placed his finished homework in his bag, he then headed downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed some pancakes Maddie made for breakfast.

"Danny remember you need to see Mrs Stall after school" Maddie reminded him.

He nodded and said, "Thanks for the reminder mum. Hopefully I can get somewhere by looking at that file"

"Danny do you want me to drive you to school today?" Jazz asked. Danny smiled gratefully and said, "Sure. Thanks Jazz"

They both said goodbye to their parents and hoped inside Jazz's car. Jazz then started heading towards Casper High. She stopped at a red light and then asked Danny, "I'm glad you're doing okay Danny. Despite everything that happened during the weekend"

Danny looked up at his sister and asked, "Are you doing okay Jazz? Honestly?"

"It was hard to hear that you were adopted Danny and at first I couldn't believe it either" Jazz said honestly. "Like you for my whole life you had always been my baby brother and now after this, it's just one big huge shock"

"Hey no matter what happens, you will always be my annoying but awesome older sister" Danny said.

A few small tears left Jazz's eyes and then she pulled Danny into a tight hug and said, "And you will always be my baby brother"

They stayed like that but the moment was ruined when the car behind her honked his horn. They both looked and saw the light was green, they both then laughed until the guy his horn again.

"Sorry!" Jazz called out and then started driving.

They both arrived at Casper High and headed inside. Danny found Sam and Tucker waiting at the front door of Mr Lancer's homeroom for him, they both waved at him and he smiled and waved back.

"Hey Danny" Tucker said. He then said, "Sam told me everything on our way to school. I'm here for you man"

"Thanks Tuck. I appreciate it" Danny said and they fist bumped each other. "Are you going to come with me after school today to meet with Mrs Stall?"

"Absolutely dude" Tucker said with a smile.

The bell rang and the trio went inside Mr Lancer's homeroom and sat down to begin the day. As they day went through, Danny couldn't help but think about everything that's been happening. He really hoped this file had some, even the smallest information about who is biological parents were. He continued to ponder about it but he was pulled out of his thoughts when the final bell rang.

"That's it for today. Now as you all know, you have a week off school next week but remember that at the end of the week after that, your family history project is due so don't forget" Mr Lancer announced.

Sam, Tucker and Danny were about the leave the classroom when Valerie came up to them and said, "Hey guys"

"Hey Val / Valerie" All three of them said.

"The new Dead Teacher 5 comes out tomorrow. Any chance you guys wanna see it after school tomorrow?" Valerie asked.

"We're all actually kind of gonna be busy during the week Val" Danny said. "There's something important that I need to do"

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah everything is fine Valerie. We all just found out something during the weekend" Sam answered.

"What is it?" Valerie asked.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny wondering if it was okay to tell her. Danny nodded and then Sam said as they all walked through the hallways towards the exit, "Danny found out that he was actually adopted as a baby"

Valerie was silent at first but then asked completely shocked, "No way! Really?"

"Yeah I know. It was a shock for me too" Danny said.

"How are you taking it?" Valerie asked.

"I'm doing okay. I mean I want to know who my real parents are and hopefully find out why they had to give me up" Danny said.

"Well whatever happens, let me know if you guys want help okay" Valerie said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Val" Danny said. Tucker then said, "We're actually gonna head over to see Mrs Stall who has the rest of Danny's file at her place. Do you want to come?"

"Thanks for the offer Tuck, but I promised my dad I'd come over to Axion Labs after school today. He has a bit of a late shift tonight but the great news he actually got promoted" Valerie.

"Really? That's good" Sam said. "What's his new job?"

"He's now head of the research team of the Super Computer" Valerie said. "They're working on a brand new processing unit and he's also working with the team on other inventions as well"

"That's pretty cool" Danny said.

They all headed out the doors and then said their goodbyes to Valerie. They both then started walking to Sophia Stall's home at 625 Maple Street. It wasn't really hard to find because it was only 200 metres away from the old Townson Place which brought back memories from the time Danny stole the Soul Shredder from the Fright Knight.

Sophia's house was a one story building house and a beautiful front lawn garden. Danny knocked on the door and then the door opened to reveal Sophia Stall. She was wearing a dark blue suit with black stockings and boots, her long red hair was platted into a braid that went down to the middle of her back and she had glasses on with a black frame.

"Hello Danny. It's wonderful to meet you" Sophia said.

"Thank you for this" Danny said. He then gestured to Sam and Tucker and said, "This is my friend Tucker and this is my girlfriend Sam"

"It's wonderful to meet all of you. Come on in and we'll talk about the file" Sophia said.

They all entered the house and sat down in the living room. She then came out of the kitchen with a tray that had three mugs of hot chocolate and one cup of coffee for herself. She sat the tray down on the coffee table and then grabbed her cup of coffee.

"I have to say Danny when I saw on the news that you were Danny Phantom, I was really amazed" Sophia said. "But that's not why you're here. We need to talk about the file"

Danny nodded as he sipped a little of his hot chocolate and place the cup down. She then said, "I was able to make a copy of your file and I have it right here for you, but before I give it to you I want to tell you about the night you came to the orphanage"

"I appreciate you doing all this" Danny said.

She smiled and nodded. She then began, "Fifteen years ago, I was working pretty late that night working on some paperwork. I had finally finished and was just about ready to go to bed when suddenly I heard the noise of the front door knocking and when I opened the door, there you were on the ground in a basket all wrapped up in a blue blanket and also in the basket was another file and a note that showed what your name was. I picked up you in the basket and then took you inside, I called up the chairman of the board and told him all about my discovery. He came over to the orphanage and took your file and then left you with me and told me that he would read over the file and discuss about you in the morning. You were such an adorable baby and you slept so soundly and didn't even cry once as I looked after you. In the morning the chairman came back but this time without the file, he simply told me when your birthday was and for now the rest of your file would be kept until the time was right. It was sort of strange the way he acted, usually all files stay at the orphanage and there has rarely been a time where parts of a child's file needed to be kept with the board. You stayed with us for two months and then you were adopted by Jack and Maddie Fenton"

There was nothing but silence in the room. Tucker then broke the silence, "So you didn't see anyone run off from the front door after you found Danny?"

Sophia shook her head and said, "I wish I could tell you more but that's all I know"

She then walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a yellow envelope and held it out to Danny and said, "Inside this envelope is the copy of your file. I hope you find whatever it is your looking for Danny and that it gives you the closure you need"

He smiled gratefully and took the envelope within his hands. Unexpectedly Danny pulled Sophia into a hug and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you so much"

She smiled warmly and said, "Your welcome"

Sam and Tucker smiled at the sight and then a few minutes later, all three of them left Sophia's home and headed back to Fenton Works to open the envelope that contained hopefully some answers to Danny's past.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	6. The File Part 2

Danny, Sam and Tucker continued to head down the street to Fenton Works. The envelope that had contained the rest of Danny's file from when he was dropped off at the orphanage 15 years ago was inside his backpack, still sealed and waiting to be opened. Twenty minutes later, they arrived back at Fenton Works and entered the house where Jack, Maddie and Jazz were waiting in the living room for them.

"How'd you go Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I got the file" Danny answered as he put down his bag and pulled out the file from the inside.

He sat the file down onto the coffee table and then sat down on the other side on the couch, Sam sat next to him and held his hand and then Tucker sat down on the other side of him.

"Well…this is it" Danny said.

"We're here for you son" Jack said. "No matter what happens"

Danny reached over to open it, but then stopped and hesitated for a second. He asked with slight fear in his voice, "What if it…turns out to be a dead end?"

"You'll never know unless you try" Maddie said.

Danny then slowly grabbed the envelope and started tearing off the seal. With the envelope opened, he pulled out the documents inside. The first one was a copy of a birth certificate and the second one was actually a letter in an envelope. He started with the birth certificate and read it over, after a few more seconds of reading he put it down and sighed.

"Danny what is it?" Jazz asked.

"It has my mother's name but not my father's" Danny said. "It's been blanked out with black ink for some reason"

"Okay so what's your mother's name?" Sam asked.

"Elena. Her name is Elena Mathews" Danny said quietly.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm sure there's a reason that your father's name isn't on there" Maddie said.

"Where does the certificate say you were born?" Jazz asked. "Which hospital?"

"According to the birth certificate, I was born in at the hospital in Maitland, Florida" Danny answered.

"Maybe you'd better read the letter" Tucker suggested. "Who knows? Maybe it'll have your father's name on it"

Without wasting anymore time Danny opened the envelope that had his name on it. He pulled out the letter, but just when he was about to read it he handed it to Sam and asked, "Can you please read it for me Sam?"

At first she was gonna say no, but then saw the pleading look in his eyes. He needed her to do this, so she nodded and unfolded the letter and began reading aloud,

" _My dearest Daniel,_

 _I'm guessing if you're now reading this letter it means that you know have discovered the truth. Please believe that your father and I never wanted to give you up. On the day you were born it was the most happiest day of our lives and we were so excited that we had just became parents, unfortunately something happened and it had forced us to leave you._

 _I cannot write in this letter the reason why because…it's just too hard to tell you anything right now. Know this we are so sorry about everything. We are so sorry that we didn't get to raise you and watch you grow up, we're sorry we never had the chance to give you the guidance you needed to get through life or even to hold you in our arms._

 _I know that whoever will adopt you will love you as much as we do and I hope someday, we will all meet again and I promise that if we ever do we will tell you everything what happened in the past. The only thing I can say is be strong, be brave and never give up on those you care about._

 _No matter where you are or what anyone may call you, you will always be our son._

 _Love you forever in my heart,_

 _Your mother, Elena Mathews"_

As soon as Sam had finished reading the letter, they all saw tears falling down Danny's face. He buried his face and continued to cry, that's when Maddie got up and pulled him into a comforting hug. He continued to cry into her shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles into his back, no one in the room blamed him for being like this, after hearing a letter written by the woman who had given him life it was hard to cry and what's more? They all discovered that his biological parents were forced to give him up.

Danny continued to cry for ten minutes, until exhaustion came over and he fell asleep in Maddie's arms. She handed him gently to Jack who carried him bridal style up to his room, Maddie gathered the birth certificate and the letter and they all followed Jack to Danny's bedroom. Jazz pulled back the covers on Danny's bed and then Jack gently laid him down and took off his shoes. He then pulled the covers over him and tucked him in, he then bent down and ruffled his hair and then got back up and walked back downstairs. Maddie placed the letter and birth certificate on Danny's desk and then kissed him on the forehead and headed downstairs with Jack.

Jazz looked sadly down at her sleeping little brother and just ruffled his hair gently and then with one last glance she followed Sam and Tucker out of his room and headed downstairs leaving Danny to sleep.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	7. The Search Continues Part 1

During the night, Danny tossed and turned in his bed as he continued to have a really strange dream.

 _DANNY'S DREAM:_

 _Flashes of light showed different scenes. One stopped on a couple of shadows holding him and he reached out what looked like his hands only they were smaller to touch them. Another flash of light and he could hear voices speaking._

" _What should we do?" A voice that sounded like a woman's asked._

 _A voice that seemed a little familiar to him answered, "We have to hide him for now. Allow someone else to care for him"_

" _I don't want to give him up! He's my son!" A man shouted._

" _I understand but right now we're out of options. This is the only way" The voice said again._

 _Another flash of light happened and the two shadows placed a basket on the steps of a building and they looked down upon the baby in the basket._

Danny bolted up with a gasp and breathed heavily. He looked at his clock and saw it was 4 am, he looked around the room and then his eyes glanced at the birth certificate and letter that he had brought home after he, Sam and Tucker visited Sophia yesterday. He picked up the letter and re-read it again. He found himself on the verge of tears again, but they weren't just tears of sadness they were also tears of relief. He was glad that his biological parents didn't really want to give him up. He then reflected back on the dream he just had and couldn't help but wonder, was it a dream? Or a memory?

He put the letter back down the desk and then went back under the covers and fell back asleep. The next thing he knew it was morning and another day at school. He got up and got ready and even though Jack and Maddie told him he didn't have to go that day but he went anyway. At lunchtime he told Sam and Tucker about the dream he had as they sat down at the table in the cafeteria.

"The thing is I can't decide whether it was a dream or a memory" Danny finished.

"I bet it was a memory" Sam said. "A lot of people dream about memories from the past"

"If it was a dream, do you think maybe the two voices you heard was your biological parents?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighed and said, "I don't know. But the third voice in the dream sounded kind of familiar, like I have already met that person before"

"What about your mum know that you know her name? How do you want to do this?" Tucker asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know what to do next" Danny answered. "I don't even know where to start to look"

Valerie then came over and sat down with them with her lunch. She then asked, "Hey guys. How's it going? How'd it go with Mrs Stall?"

"We found out my biological mother's name and where I was born" Danny said.

"Really? So what are you gonna do now?" Valerie asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know where to start" Danny said.

"Well how about we start with the place you were born at? Which hospital and where?" Valerie asked.

"I was born at the Florida hospital in Maitland" Danny answered.

"I think I may be able to help with that" Valerie said. "My dad's brother Tobias Damon works at that hospital. He actually came down to visit us after the Disasteroid"

"Do you think maybe they might have a record or something about Danny's biological parents being there?" Sam asked. Valerie nodded and said, "It is possible. How about you guys come over to my place after school and I can give my uncle a call then"

"Awesome! Thanks Valerie" Danny said. "This means a lot to me"

"I'm glad I can help" Valerie said. "Besides you guys are my friends and I still kind of owe it to you Danny for hunting you down all this time"

"Val I told I forgive you for that" Danny said.

"I know but this is also my way of making it up to you" Valerie said. "I owe it all to you guys"

All three of them smiled at Valerie. After school they all followed Valerie to her brand new home, since her dad got promoted they managed to get a better home then they're old apartment. It was a two bedroom home with a kitchen, bathroom, living room, attic and garage. They all sat down in the living room and then Valerie picked up the house phone and started dialling her uncle's number. It rang four times until it finally answered.

"Hello Tobias Damon speaking" The man on the other end said.

"Uncle Tobias? It's me Valerie" She said on the phone.

"Hey Val! How you doing?" Tobias asked.

"I'm good. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Valerie asked.

"No not at all. I'm actually on my break right now so I'm all ears" Tobias said. "So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you might do me a favour for my friend Danny Fenton" Valerie asked hopefully.

"Danny Fenton? As in Danny Phantom?" Tobias asked now surprised. "What does he need?"

"I'll put him on and he can explain" Valerie said and then she handed the phone to Danny.

"Hello?" Danny said nervously.

"Hello Danny" Tobias said. "What can I do for you?"

"Okay a few days ago I actually discovered that I was adopted by Jack and Maddie Fenton as a baby" Danny started explaining. "I talked to the woman who was head of the orphanage at the time and she gave me my birth certificate which had the name of my biological mother and the hospital I was born at which is where you currently work. Anyway I was wondering if there is a chance there is a record of my biological mother being there"

"Hmmm….There is a possibility. If you were born here then we definitely would have a medical record of her. I can take a look and get back to you but first I'll need her name" Tobias answered.

"Her name was Elena Mathews" Danny answered. Tobias then asked, "And your biological father's name?"

"I don't know. The name was blanked out on my birth certificate" Danny answered.

"Okay I'll take a look for any births fifteen years ago here and see if I can get any information" Tobias said. "I'll need your contact number though"

"My number is 555-713-605" Danny answered.

"Okay I'll see what I can do and get back to you sometime this week" Tobias said.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this" Danny said. Even though he couldn't see it Tobias was smiling as he said, "No problem Danny. Thank you for being friends with my niece"

The phone call ended and then after thanking Valerie for everything they all went home. Danny flew Sam to her home and just sat on the balcony for a bit. Sam then said, "I'm sure we'll find them Danny"

Danny smiled and said, "Thanks Sam. I really appreciate you being with me through all this"

"I'm your girlfriend Danny. I'll always be there for you" Sam said.

They smiled lovingly at each other and then kissed each other on the lips. They both always felt fireworks when they kissed each other and Danny always felt everything was right with the world when she was with Sam.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	8. The Search Continues Part 2

As the rest of the week went by, Danny kept having the same dream over and over again. He went to his parents about this and Maddie suggested that the reason could be why the dreams were repeating was perhaps the more closer to the truth he was getting to about his biological parents, it was connecting to any memories he might have stored in his subconscious. This was one of the main reasons he was glad his adopted parents were scientists, they both may have been eccentric in their own way but they had always like his friends, girlfriend and sister found a way to help him figure stuff out.

On Saturday afternoon his mobile phone rang as he was on a lunch date with Sam at the Amity Park mall food court. He answered it and he smiled to hear that it was Tobias Damon.

"Danny I'm sorry for interrupting anything you're doing but I have some information for you that you need to hear about your biological mother" Tobias explained.

His eyes widened and he nodded at Sam which she knew he meant was that Valerie's uncle had finally found something. Danny then turned his attention back to the phone and asked, "What did you find out?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this Danny?" Tobias asked.

"Please. I need to know" Danny pleaded.

"Okay so you were right. Fifteen years ago a woman named Elena Mathews and her husband came to this hospital and gave birth to a baby which was you" Tobias started. "Unfortunately like on your birth certificate your biological father's name was blanked out and even though they tried to restore the record, for some reason they couldn't do it. I then ran her name through other medical records and Danny….I found her"

Danny then smiled and asked, "Where is she? Is she okay? Is she alive?"

"Woah Danny slow down! She's in New York City. She is alive but…" Tobias began but then paused.

"But what? What is it?" Danny asked wondering why he paused.

"Danny….she's currently in the hospital in New York suffering from cancer" Tobias finished.

Danny was silent. Tears started threating to fall as he continued, "She's been living at the hospital for a few months now with Leukaemia. Apparently her records show she developed it four years ago and was undergoing treatment which was working at first but then last year her body started rejecting the treatment"

Sam saw Danny's eyes brimming with tears and immediately she could tell something was wrong. The phone started becoming loose in his hand and before it could fall, Sam caught it and then said into the phone, "Sorry. This is Danny's girlfriend. What just happened?"

Tobias had repeated everything he had told Danny and she looked at Danny with sad eyes. Tobias then continued, "I contacted the hospital and they have given me her room number so Danny could call her and they also said that's he's welcomed to come and see her if he wants"

"Thank you" Sam said.

She then wrote down the phone number in a note book she had and said goodbye to Tobias. She placed her hand on Danny's and said, "Danny I am so sorry. The hospital in New York said you're welcomed to come and see her"

"Did…did they say how long she has?" Danny asked as tears fell down his face.

Sam shook her head and said, "Tobias only said it was pretty bad but she's doing okay for now"

"Do you want to go and see her?" Sam asked.

Danny was silent. He took a deep breath and nodded and that's when the full damn broke, Sam pulled him into a tight hug and he just cried his eyes out not caring if people looked at them as they walked passed. They both went back to Fenton Works and Sam told Jack, Maddie and Jazz everything that happened. They all gave Danny comfort as he started crying again and kept telling him that everything was going to be alright.

Danny then picked up the phone and dialled the number Tobias had given him, it rang five times and then a woman answered the phone.

"Hello?" The woman asked her voice sounding a bit tired.

"Is this Elena Mathews?" Danny asked trying to keep his tears back.

"Yes this is she. May I ask who is calling?" Elena asked after confirming it was definitely her.

"Fifteen years ago did you and your husband leave a baby on the steps of the Amity Park Orphanage? A boy named Daniel Mathews?" Danny asked.

There was a few seconds silence before she asked quietly, "Yes but how do you know about that?"

"I was that baby boy. It's me mum" Danny said tears starting to fall.

There was nothing but silence for two minutes before Elena started crying a bit and said, "M-my baby. I a-always k-knew I would one d-day hear y-y-your voice. I am so sorry. I am so sorry"

"You have nothing to apologise for" Danny said. "I'm gonna come meet you as soon as I can okay?"

"I will wait for you as I always have my boy" She whispered and then they both hung up.

He turned to everyone and said, "I need to get New York City"

"I can get us there guys. We can use my family's jet" Sam offered.

"Are you sure Sam? We don't want to be a bother" Maddie said. Sam shook her head and said, "Its okay. My parents like Danny and they won't mind. I'll just make sure they're not gonna use it"

Sam got out her phone and called her parents, she explained to them everything and surprisingly they agreed to let her use the jet. She then called the pilot and made the arrangements.

"Okay the pilot will have the jet fuelled up and ready to go by lunch time tomorrow and also my parents called a hotel manager they know and have rented out the penthouse for us to use so everyone pack your bags because we're going to New York City"

"Thank you for this Sam" Danny said hugging her. "This really means a lot to me"

"I'll always be there Danny. You need to meet her and she needs to see you. I'll call Tucker and let him know to get packing" Sam said.

He nodded and said, "Here I'll fly you home"

They both smiled lovingly at each other and then Danny took Sam home. He thanked Sam's parents once again and they both wished him luck with meeting Elena. He then flew back home and started packing his bags for their trip to New York. He was feeling excited and sad at the same time, he couldn't believe that his birth mother had Leukaemia but that didn't matter as long as he still had time to meet her and maybe she'll tell him about his biological father. Danny fell asleep and Maddie walked inside in the middle of the night and tucked him in.

"I'm so proud of you son" Maddie whispered quietly. "No matter what happens I know you'll find what you're looking for"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	9. Meeting Elena Mathews

Maddie woke up at 8 am that Sunday morning to make everyone breakfast, when she came downstairs she was surprised to see Danny already at the table drinking some orange juice from a glass. She could notice some sadness still on his face and she couldn't blame him, he found out that his birth mother has cancer.

"Danny?" Maddie said which caused him to look up. "Are you okay?"

Danny sighed and said, "Just feeling nervous and sad at the same time. In a few hours I'm about to meet my biological mother but probably won't have a lot of time with because she's….she's…."

Tears once again began to fall from his eyes at the thought and he couldn't finish that sentence. Maddie sat down and pulled him into a hug and allowed him to cry into his shoulder, she then repeating as she rubbed soothing circles on his back, "It's okay sweetie. It's gonna be okay"

He pulled out of the hug as she finished, "At least you know you get to actually meet her. A lot of adopted children don't even get to meet their biological parents and some give up before they even try but you kept on going and look where it's taken you"

She caressed his cheek as she continued, "It won't matter how much time you have, as long as you two get to meet and know that both of you will be okay in the end"

Danny sniffled and gave her a small smile and another hug as he said, "Thanks mum"

Maddie smiled at him warmly as they continued to hug, they then pulled apart and then started cooking breakfast. She made pancakes this time and made sure she made a lot since Jack was a big eater and when it came to Maddie's pancakes, he would eat at least twenty of them, they all enjoyed breakfast and then cleaned up the house so they wouldn't have to worry about anything when they got back from New York. They all then went upstairs to grab their suitcases from their room and placed them at the door ready to go when Sam and Tucker arrived.

In the last hour before they were about to head for the airport, Maddie locked the Fenton Portal to hopefully make sure no ghosts would attack Amity while they were away, locked the lab and the weapons vault. Danny had already called Valerie and asked her to keep an eye out just in case any ghosts do manage to come out through the portal, plus as an extra precaution he called Dani and asked her to stay in Amity Park for a bit to give Valerie a hand. Valerie was pretty excited to see Dani, it had been a long time since they've seen her and she and Dani had actually became pretty good friends.

Sam and Tucker then arrived and they all jumped inside the RV and headed for the airport where the Manson's jet was all fuelled up and ready to go. They all sat down in their seats and in five minutes, they were in the air and heading for New York. Throughout the entire plane ride, Danny kept thinking about Elena and also wondered about his biological father. Did he know that Elena had cancer? Where was he? Does he even visit her at the hospital? He hoped all these questions would be answered when they arrived.

Two hours went by and then they heard the captain announce, "Attention passengers, we are about to begin our landing into New York. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices"

They all did what the captain asked and they all watched from their windows the jet landing at what appeared to be a private airport. They all grabbed their bags and climbed out the plane, they all then went inside the building and saw a sign being held up by a man in a suit that had the name Fenton/ Manson / Foley.

"Hello are you the Fenton Family along with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley?" The man asked as they came up to him.

"Yes" They all answered.

"My name is Wesley and I'll be your driver during your stay here in New York" The man introduced. "I'll first take you to the hotel where you'll be staying so you can unpack and then if you ready wherever you need to go"

"Thanks Wesley" Sam said.

They all sat inside the limo and was driven to the hotel, they then checked in and they were taken up to the penthouse. They all unpacked and then headed back downstairs to the limo and sat back down inside the limo.

"Where to?" Wesley asked.

"To the hospital please" Danny asked.

Wesley nodded and started driving to the hospital, as they drove they all couldn't help but be amazed by the city sights. It was amazing how many people lived in one big city, it was definitely bigger than Amity Park. About thirty minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and all hopped out of the limo.

"I'll call you when it's time to pick us up Wesley" Sam said as she handed him a tip.

"Of course Ms Manson" Wesley said and then drove off.

Danny looked on at the front doors of the hospital and sighed, "Well this is it"

"You can do it dude. We're all in this together" Tucker said.

He turned to all of them and smiled as he said, "Thank you all for everything. You guys really are the best"

"Thanks little brother" Jazz said.

They all then headed inside the hospital and went up to the front desk. Danny then said, "Hi. I'm here to see Elena Mathews"

The receptionist looked up and said, "Are you a relative?"

"She's my mother" Danny said.

Her eyes then widened and she said, "Oh yes. Danny Fenton I remember. Tobias Damon said when he called asking about her that you would be coming, I'll just call her nurse and get her to take you to her room"

"Thank you" Danny said.

They all sat down and waited for the nurse. Sam could sense the nervousness coming from Danny, she placed her hand on his shaking one which seemed to calm him down, he looked up at her and smiled thankfully. A woman in a nurse's uniform then came down from the hallway with a name tag that said Sandra O' Brian and called out, "Danny Fenton?"

Danny stood up along with everyone else and said, "That's me"

Sandra smiled and gestured them all to follow her, they followed her to an elevator and then pressed the number 7 on the dial. She then said, "First of all it's wonderful to meet you Danny. Not just because you're Phantom but also wonderful that from what I heard from Elena that she is your biological mother and that this is the first time you would be meeting her"

"I'm her personal nurse here at the hospital and when she arrived she would always talk about how she hoped she would meet her son one day and here you are. I just never expected that you were her son." She finished.

"I didn't know either until recently" Danny said.

The elevator doors then opened at their destination and they followed Sandra down through some more halls and then finally arrived at Room 604. Sandra then said, "I'll just go in and let Elena know you're here and then let you in"

She entered the room. Jack then said, "Hey son, maybe you should be the first one to go in"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked. They all nodded and then Jack said, "Go for it Danny boy. We'll come in soon"

He smiled warmly and they all hugged each other, the door then opened and Sandra said, "You can come in now"

They pulled out of the hug and then Danny entered the room, Sandra nodded and closed the door leaving Danny alone with Elena who was sitting up in the hospital bed. She had black hair that looked like it had been recently cut short and her eyes were piercing blue just like Danny's, she turned and smiled warmly at him.

"Daniel? Is that really you?" She asked on the verge of tears. He nodded on the verge of tears himself, "It's me mum. It's really me"

"Oh my baby" She said and then they both pulled each other into a hug.

She caressed his hair and then gave him kisses on his cheek and forehead. They pulled apart and she wiped her tears away and said, "I always knew I would one day see you again my son"

"I wish I had known sooner" Danny said. "I'm really sorry"

She shook her head and said, "Don't be sorry. I'm just happy to finally my son"

"And I am so proud of who you became. Tobias had told me when he called all about you and about your heroism" She continued which caused him to blush in embarrassment. "Your father and I knew that you would grow up to do amazing things"

Danny then knew it was time to ask. He sighed but before he could ask she beat him to it, "You want to know what happened?"

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Because you remind me of him. You remind me of your father" She answered with a slight giggle. "Anyway I can't tell you everything because your father and I agreed that we would tell you some parts of the past ourselves so forgive me if I don't answer all the questions you want to ask. I met your father at College. He actually saved my life, I was about to be run over by a car and he managed to pull me out of the way. We became good friends and then we started hanging out more and more, which then eventually started dating each other. He shared some secrets with me and I always kept them. After College we continued to date, we even moved in with each other and then one day he asked me to marry him and I said yes. A few months later we got married at your Grandfather's home, since we both didn't really have a lot of friends it was more of a private wedding"

"Didn't your parents come?" Danny asked.

"My parents died in a car accident after I graduated from college" Elena answered. She then continued, "A year later after we were married, I found out that I was pregnant with you and when I told your father we were both really excited that we were becoming parents, 8 months later and it was time. Your father flew like the wind to get me to the hospital and after three hours of…well you get the point you were born…

 _FLASHBACK 15 YEARS AGO…_

 _"You can do it honey!" A male voice encouraged through Elena's screams. "Just keep pushing!"_

 _"Okay Elena you're doing great. I can see the baby's head, I just need one more bog push" The doctor said._

 _Elena panted heavily and then screamed as he gave one last push, both her husband then heard a baby crying and the doctor started calling out, "It's a boy! It's a boy!"_

 _Elena panted heavily and she laughed as her husband shouted in excitement, "I'm a father! Wohoooo! I'm now a dad!"_

 _The nurses then wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the boy to the tired mother as she said, "Congratulations Mrs Mathews. It's a healthy baby boy"_

 _She held the baby and awed at the sight, she then began humming to calm the baby down. Eventually he did and she said, "Hello my baby"_

 _"Oh look at him honey. We have a son" Her husband said hugging her around the shoulders._

 _"What shall his name be?" The nurse asked._

 _"His name will be Daniel" Both Elena and her husband answered at the same time._

"It was the happiest day of our lives. You were so small but so beautiful" Elena continued. "Your grandfather was also really happy. A few weeks went by and everything was going alright, but then one night something terrible happened"

"What happened?" Danny asked.

Elena almost started crying again and she shook her head, "I'm sorry. But this is the part where your father said he would tell you. All I can say is that it was the hardest thing we had to do. We went to your grandfather and another friend who was there at the time for advice, our friend suggested at first we go into hiding but then both of them came up with an idea. We were to both leave you at and allow someone to raise you. Neither of us wanted to but at the time, we had no choice if we wanted to keep you safe so we placed you in a basket, left your birth certificate and a letter from us in there and then dropped you off at the Amity Park Orphanage"

"I am so sorry son, I wish we could've kept you" She finished.

Danny placed his hand on hers and said, "I forgive you. You had no choice and thank you for telling some of the truth"

She smiled warmly and grabbed his hand with both of them and said with a serious tone, "Listen to me Danny. There's something you need to know. You're not the only half-ghost in the world"

"Wait besides me and Plasmius? Who else is there?" He asked now confused.

"This is where your father comes in and to meet him and find out the rest of the story you have to go to the Ghost Zone and see a ghost named Clockwork" She answered.

"You know Clockwork?" He asked. She nodded and said, "I can't tell you anything else but that's who you need to see"

"Okay. I will" Danny said. "How long do you have?"

Elena looked down. She knew he would ask this question and didn't want to give him an answer but knew in her heart he had to know. With a sigh she answered, "They said hopefully four months at best"

"I'm so sorry" He whispered on the verge of tears. She smiled gently and wiped away his tears and said, "It's okay. At least I got to finally meet my son"

He smiled and held her hand again. He then said, "There's some people I want you to meet as well"

She nodded. He then opened the door and gestured for everyone to come in and one by one Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker came into the room. Danny then started, "These are my adopted parents Jack and Maddie Fenton"

She shook Jack's hand and then held Maddie's for a moment and said, "Thank you for being there for my son when I couldn't"

"It was our pleasure. We couldn't have asked for a better one" Jack said. Maddie then said, "Now I know where Danny got his eyes from"

They all laughed at that. Danny then introduced Jazz, "This is my adopted slightly annoying but amazing older sister Jazz"

Jazz glared in annoyance at Danny but then smiled at Elena who said, "It's lovely to meet you young lady and thank you for being a role model for Danny"

"He could be a pest sometimes but it was worth it" Jazz said. "I'm proud to be his sister"

"I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley" Tucker then introduced. Danny then said, "Tucker's been my best friend since kindergarten"

"It's nice to meet you Tucker. I'm guessing you're into technology" Elena said with a giggle.

"Correct" Tucker said with pride causing everyone to laugh a little.

Danny then wrapped his arm around Sam and said, "And this is my girlfriend Sam Manson"

Elena grabbed her hand gently, "What a beautiful young lady. I'm glad my son found someone like you"

"Thank you Mrs Mathews" Sam said. Elena giggled and said, "Please call me Elena"

They all then spent the next hour talking about Danny's adventures from when he first fought the Lunch Lady to the Disasteroid. Elena looked at Danny with pride as they told his story and was happy that he was adopted into a great family, Elena then repeated her story to everyone else and told them what Danny had to do.

Sandra then came in and said, "Sorry to interrupt but visiting hours will be over in five minutes"

"Thank you" Maddie said. "We'll be done shortly"

"Danny before you go listen, a natural portal to the Ghost Zone will open tomorrow morning and close at sunset. The portal appears here in New York tomorrow and every Friday which is when your father visits" Elena said. "Go to the Empire State Building and just at in an alley near there, the portal will appear. Go to the Ghost Zone and get to Clockwork and tell him everything and then he'll know what to do"

"What about you?" Danny asked.

"We'll come and see her tomorrow and keep her company while you see Clockwork and hopefully meet your dad" Tucker said.

"This is something you need to do Danny" Jazz said.

Danny then turned back to Elena and said, "I promise to come back and see you tomorrow"

"I know you will" Elena said. "I love you my baby"

"I love you too mum" Danny said and then they both pulled into another hug.

They all then left the hospital and went back to the hotel, it took almost two hours for Danny to get some sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about what his mother told her and wondered what she meant when he told him that he wasn't the only half ghost and what it had to do with his biological father. He also wondered what Clockwork had to do with all this. With those continuing thoughts on his mind, he fell to sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Brother Bear 2 will also be updated tonight and a new chapter of the Phantom Twins will be published hopefully Thursday.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	10. Danny's Biological Father Part 1

It was six in the morning in New York City and the sun began to rise. The sunlight peeked through the windows in the room where Danny was sleeping and woke him up, he sighed and got out of bed knowing soon the portal to the Ghost Zone would open up. He then walked out of the room and into the dining area where everyone was already up and eating breakfast.

"Morning son" Jack greeted.

"Hey guys" Danny said with a warm smile. He then sat down and piled himself some eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"How long until the portal opens?" Jazz asked.

"About an hour according to Elena" Tucker answered. "Danny remember the portal is in the alley just near the Empire state building. I have already written down the co-ordinates down into one of my PDA's for you to take with you"

"Thanks Tuck. You're the best" Danny said.

"No worries man" Tucker said.

"I promise to be back as soon as I can and hopefully with my biological father as well" Danny said as he stood up after finishing his breakfast.

He then walked back to the room and got dressed. He then headed back to living room part of the penthouse and got ready to go, Sam then came up to him and they both pulled each other in a kiss. They parted and she said, "Good luck Danny. I love you"

"I love you too Sam" Danny said and then they both shared another kiss.

Jazz then hugged him and said, "See you soon little brother"

Jack and Maddie then hugged him tightly and then Jack said, "Good luck son. I'm so proud of you"

"Me too sweetie" Maddie said as she ruffled his hair. "We'll see you at the hospital soon"

"Thanks mum. Thanks dad" Danny said with a smile.

Tucker and him then fist bumped as Tucker said, "Good luck man. See you soon bro"

He nodded and then accepted the PDA he gave him. With one last smile at them he changed into his ghost form and phased out of the window and began heading to the Empire State Building. He flew over the tall buildings and once again was awed at the city sights, he looked at the PDA and followed the directions Tucker put in and landed at the alley.

As soon as he landed he watched in amazement as a green swirling portal formed on the wall at the end of the alleyway. No matter how many times he saw a portal appear, it never ceased to amaze him.

"Well here goes everything" He said and then with a deep breath he flew into the portal.

He landed on a floating rock to see where he was, he saw the Far Frozen on his right and figured that he was somewhere in the middle of the Ghost Zone, he then took off and started heading for Clockwork's lair. Clockwork had not only been Danny's guardian since he fought off against Dan Phantom but he became his ally and his friend, but now Danny wondered what Clockwork had to do with everything that happened when he was a baby.

After what felt like thirty minutes of flying, he finally reached Clockwork's lair, he entered through the window at the bottom of the tower and then flew up the stairs. Everywhere he could hear the ticking and sounds of the many clocks and gears all around him, he kept going up the stairs until he finally reached the monitor room where Clockwork kept an eye on many different time streams.

"Clockwork!" Danny called, his voice bounced off the walls creating an echo sound. When nobody answered he called again, "Clockwork! Are you here?!"

"Hello Daniel" Clockwork greeted with a smile as he appeared before him. "Sorry I just got back from the Observants. They were being annoying as usual"

"It's great to see you Clockwork but this isn't a social visit. You probably already know that…" Danny began to explain when Clockwork cut him off, "You just met your biological mother Elena and now she sent you here so you can meet your biological father? Yes I know why you're here Danny"

"So you know my father?" Danny asked.

Clockwork sighed, his smile dropped and he answered, "Yes I do know him. I knew this day would come"

"Wait so you know about everything?" Danny asked completely shocked.

"Indeed I do" Clockwork admitted. "When you fought off Dan Phantom, that wasn't the first time I met you. The very first time I met you was when you were just a baby fifteen years ago. Your parent were filled with joy and were blessed that they had become new parents"

Danny's eyes then widened in realisation, "The dreams! They were memories of the night they had to give me up aren't they? You were there weren't you?"

Clockwork nodded solemnly, "I was. I was the one who suggested along with another friend of mine to leave you at Amity Park. None of us wanted to come to that decision especially your parents but at the time, we realised that there was no other option"

"What exactly happened?" Danny asked hoping he would answer.

"I'm sorry Danny but that shall be answered by your father" Clockwork said. "But I will take you to him. He doesn't live far from here"

"Thank you" Danny said. Clockwork then said, "I can understand if you're mad at me for keeping the truth from you. It was the only way to keep you safe"

"I'm not mad at you. I completely understand" Danny said sending him a small smile. "Do you think it could've been different if my parents could've kept me?"

"We can never know I'm afraid and that is a question I cannot answer. Remember what I told you: There are so many twists and turns that time may or may not take. But what will happen now is a different matter entirely" Clockwork answered. "Now let's get going"

Danny nodded and he flew behind Clockwork following him to where he would finally meet his father and discover the final truth.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	11. Danny's Biological Father Part 2

Danny and Clockwork continued to fly through the Ghost Zone. Danny then saw in the distance ahead of Clockwork a white glowing door. He then stopped as Clockwork stopped and then knocked on it three times, the door then opened and he gestured for Danny to follow him inside. Inside it looked like a normal house with a living room, kitchen area and two bedrooms.

"Jason it's me Clockwork" Clockwork called out.

"I'll be right there" A voice replied.

"Danny change into your human form" Clockwork said.

They both heard footsteps and out of the kitchen was a man with dark brown hair, his eyes were a light green. He had a short sleeve black shirt on and jeans with black combat boots on, he stopped when he saw Danny behind the time ghost.

"Clockwork is this who I think it is?" He asked completely shocked.

Clockwork smiled and moved out of the way to show Danny in full view. Jason walked up to him slowly and then asked, "Hello. Do you know who I am?"

Danny was on the verge of tears as he asked back, "You're my father aren't you? My real father?"

Jason felt himself almost about to cry as well as he nodded and answered, "Yes. It's me son"

Unable to hold it any longer, Jason broke down and pulled Danny into a tight hug and said through his sobs, "I missed you…s-so much!"

Danny then broke down and wrapped his arms around him. Clockwork smiled warmly at the scene, he had seen this moment so many times on his time screen but it was nice to see it actually happen. They both pulled apart and Jason wiped away the tears from Danny's face.

"Have you met your mother yet? Elena?" Jason asked.

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah. She's the one who told me how I could find you"

"Clockwork told us everything you did a few days ago. I am so proud of you" Jason said as he ruffled his hair. He then looked at Danny in awe and said, "You look so much like your mother"

"Dad can you tell me everything that happened? Mum told me some parts of the story but she said you had to answer the rest of it" Danny asked. "Plus what did she mean by I wasn't the only half-ghost in the world?"

"Don't worry all will be made clear. Why don't we all take a seat in the living room and I will tell you everything" Jason said. "But first there's something I need to show you and its part of what your mother told you"

"Okay what?" Danny asked.

Jason took a step back and then looked down and closed his eyes, suddenly two rings appeared at his waist and travelled up and down his body. Danny watched in shock as Jason's hair changed to snow white, his eyes changed to red and his clothes changed to a black battle shirt with a dark purple overcoat, his pants changed to black and his boots changed to dark brown combat boots.

"Y-y-y-your half ghost?!" Danny asked in complete shock.

He nodded and then changed back to his human half as he said, "In my ghost form, I'm known as Hania which is Native American for spirit warrior. But my real name is Jason Mathews"

"H-How?" Danny asked.

"I will explain everything" Jason said. Clockwork placed his hand on Jason's shoulder and added, "We both will"

Danny and Clockwork then followed him to the living room and Clockwork took the arm chair while Danny and Jason took the couch. Jason then sighed and started, "This all began with my mother Serena Mathews, and she would've been your grandmother. My mother was a doctor and was one of the best in her practice in Florida, one night when she was travelling home she came across a natural ghost portal and fell inside. Some ghosts were about to attack her but one saved her life and brought her back to his lair and from that moment they fell in love. They would keep meeting every time the portal opened and then one night, she became pregnant with me, they both were happy they were going to become parents but the Observants were angry. They didn't like the fact that a human and a ghost were about to have a child, but one Observant stood up to all of them. His name was Elijah, he told the Observant High Council to leave them alone and leave the child as well. Although they didn't like the idea, they left them alone but not without consequences. They forced my father from now on to work for them permanently"

"Who was your father?" Danny asked.

Jason said nothing and but looked at Clockwork. Danny looked at them both and then his eyes widened in realisation and shock. He then asked pointing at Clockwork, "You're his father?! That means…"

"I'm your grandfather" Clockwork said.

"I-I-I c-can't believe this" Danny stuttered trying to get over the shock.

Clockwork and Jason laughed at this and then Jason continued, "Things were going okay until something horrible happened. On the night I was born, my mother became very sick and unfortunately died giving birth to me. At first the Observants were against your grandfather raising me, but Elijah stood up to them once more and convinced the Observants to allow Clockwork to raise me but Elijah would have to be responsible if anything went wrong"

"So I grew up in the Ghost Zone but went to school in the human world. At home dad would teach me how to control my powers and then I would attend school to get an education, I didn't exactly fit in school and was considered the class freak and loser"

Danny chuckled and said, "I know how that feels, but luckily I met Sam and Tucker"

Jason chuckled and was happy to hear his son had great friends. He then continued, "I graduated high school and got a full scholarship at the University of Florida hoping to earn a teaching degree in history"

"You always top of the class in history" Clockwork said with amusement. Jason smirked and retorted, "Maybe because my old man kept lecturing me about history using his time powers"

"True" Clockwork agreed causing them all to laugh. Jason then continued, "That's when I met Elena. She was crossing the road in a rush to get to her classes but she didn't see the oncoming car…"

 _FLASHBACK FLORIDA UNIVERSITY 21 YEARS AGO_

 _A younger looking Jason was heading to class when he noticed a younger looking Elena rushing across the roads with a folder in her hand. She was so busy looking down at notes she didn't see the oncoming car._

 _Jason gasped and then quickly since there was nobody around changed into his ghost form and grabbed onto Elena who was screaming as she saw she was about to hit by the car. She then stopped as she felt someone grab her and she looked to see she was being flown in the air by a ghost._

 _She was about to scream when he said, "I know you must be freaked out but please don't scream and I promise I'll explain"_

 _She remained quiet and nodded. He landed in an alleyway near the university and then changed back into his human form._

" _What are you?" Elena asked amazed._

" _This is gonna be hard to believe but I'm half-ghost" Jason answered._

" _How is that possible? I thought ghosts didn't exist" Elena asked completely amazed. Jason then answered, "Well my mother was human but my father is a ghost"_

 _Sighing as he thought her silence was her thinking she was a freak he started walking but she stopped him and said, "Wait! Thank you"_

 _He was surprised to hear that. He then asked, "You're not scared of me?"_

" _Scared of you? Why would I be scared of the guy who just saved my life? I want to thank you" Elena said. "I would've been road kill if you hadn't flown me out of the way"_

 _He smiled and said, "Your welcome"_

 _He then held his hand out and said, "I'm Jason by the way. Jason Mathews"_

 _She shook his hand and smiled, "I'm Elena. Elena Smith"_

"From that moment we became really good friends and then that friendship turned to romance and we started dating. We both graduated but remained in a relationship, we both got jobs as teachers. She became an Elementary school teacher while I taught history at the local high school, we continued dating and then one night I finally got the courage and asked her to marry me"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Jason had taken Elena to the beach and they both sat on a blanket and enjoyed a picnic while the sun began to set. Jason kept looking lovingly at her as they then walked along the beach and then took a deep breath and decided it was time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black ring box and then stopped._

" _Elena there's something I want to ask you" Jason said._

" _What is it?" Elena asked._

" _Elena you were the first person I met who didn't think I was a freak or a loser and when we first met and you saw my ghost half you accepted me. I love how kind and caring you are and I love you so much that I know that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with" He began. He then kneeled down and opened the box in front of her which revealed a ring with sapphire stone in the middle of it and asked, "Elena Smith, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"_

 _Elena started crying tears of joy and she nodded as she said, "Yes! I will marry you"_

 _He laughed and then grabbed her and spun her around. They both laughed and then kissed each other passionately on the lips. He then put her down and placed the ring on her finger._

"I was the happiest man that day. A few months later we got married, dad and Elijah came and they managed to get a priest to marry us"

"How'd they do that?" Danny asked.

"We made my tower look like a church and he believed thanks to a little illusion power Elijah had he was performing a wedding ceremony in a church. Afterwards I placed him back in the human world and he didn't remember a thing afterwards" Clockwork answered.

Jason continued on with the story, "We moved in a brand new house in the human world and dad would visit us every week. A few years later I just got home from work when your mother called me into the bedroom with a blissful smile on her face. She then told me the most wonderful news I could ever hear…"

 _FLASHBACK_

" _You look really happy today honey" Jason said. "How'd it go at the doctors?"_

" _Great they found out what's going on" Elena said getting more and more excited each second._

" _Good. So what happened?" He asked._

" _Well you know how I've been feeling sick a little bit?" She asked. He nodded._

" _And you know how I've been having some cravings for food?" She asked. He nodded._

" _Well…There's gonna be more of that since…I'm pregnant" She finished._

" _Yes well that tends to happen and….WHAT?!" He asked now completely shocked._

" _I'm pregnant" She repeated._

" _Really?" He asked as he began to smile again. She giggled and then nodded once more._

 _He laughed in excitement and picked her up and spun her around in a circle as he said, "This is the best day of my life!"_

 _He then put her down and she saw the excitement growing once again, she then laughed at what he did next. He then bolted out the door of the house and shouted in excitement, "WOHOOOOOO! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"_

"It was truly a happy day for us both. Nine months later, you were born at the Maitland Hospital and man! Your mother squeezed my hand so hard that I thought I was gonna have to go intangible and phase my hand out just to keep my blood flow going"

Danny laughed at that which earned him a look of annoyance from Jason who then asked sarcastically, "Oh that is so funny"

Danny stopped laughing and then said, "Sorry please continue"

Jason smiled again and continued, "Anyway about three hours later, you were born. You were such a small baby but it was really joyous day for both of us, we named you after Elena's father Daniel. After we brought you home from the hospital, Clockwork came by to meet you"

"I was proud and ready to be a grandfather" Clockwork. "That was the first time I cried since Jason's mother died…"

 _FLASHBACK_

" _This is grandson Clockwork" Elena said giggling as she handed the baby to Clockwork's arms. "His name is Daniel"_

 _Clockwork smiled and a few small tears of joy fell from his eyes as he said, "Hi Daniel. Welcome to the family. I promise to always be there for you and let's hope you didn't inherit your father's ability to cause mischief"_

 _Jason laughed and said, "Oh yeah. Like the time I accidently sent Elijah to the Dinosaur times"_

 _They all laughed at the memory and continued to celebrate Danny's birth._

"Did you guys know I would be a halfa?" Danny asked.

Clockwork nodded and said, "Yes. Elijah and I confirmed it, since you were a baby your powers would be dormant until you were 16 but because of the accident it caused your powers inside you to come out early"

Danny nodded and then asked the question he had been dreading to ask, "What happened the night you had to give me up?"

Jason's smile dropped and he looked down sadly and he began, "It's not a night I like to remember. We were all asleep when Elijah came and woke us up…"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Jason and Elena were fast asleep when Jason felt someone shake him. He groaned and then woke up to see Elijah floating in the room. He then woke up Elena and asked, "What's going on Elijah?"_

" _You both need to come with me to Clockwork's tower and bring Daniel with you" Elijah said._

" _Is everything okay?" Elena asked. Elijah shook his head and said, "We'll explain everything once we get there"_

 _Seeing the urgency in his voice, they both quickly got dressed and then Elena grabbed Danny from his cot and a bag filled with stuff such as bottles, nappies, etc. Jason then changed into his ghost form and took a hold of Elena and flew through the portal with Elijah to the Ghost Zone. Elijah told them to remain invisible at all times, they reached Clockwork's Tower and landed in the monitoring room._

" _Dad what's going on?" Jason asked._

" _It's the Observant High Council" Clockwork said._

" _What about them? Did I do something wrong?" Jason asked._

 _Clockwork shook his head and then gestured for Elijah to tell them. Elijah sighed and said, "Earlier this morning, the High Council came to Clockwork. They told them something they saw something about your son's future. Apparently they believe he would destroy the world and become the most evil ghost on the planet. Both Clockwork and I tried to explain that although it was possible it was highly unlikely that Daniel would destroy the world but they wouldn't listen. So the council despite my pleas to leave you alone had made a decision"_

" _What decision?" Elena asked holding Daniel in fear as Jason hugged them close to him._

 _Elijah was silent. He couldn't bear to tell them but he knew he had no choice, "They decided to eliminate your son to prevent the risk of the world being destroyed in the future and they're ordering me to do it"_

 _Elena gasped and held onto Daniel as she began to cry. Jason became angry and blasted at one of the gears and shouted, "How could they do this?! I will not let them kill my son!"_

" _Jason please calm down. Neither of us will let that happen" Clockwork said. "That's why we're here. We need to work out a plan now to save Daniel"_

 _Jason although still angry calmed down and asked, "What do we do? We could go in hiding. Somewhere where the Observants won't find us"_

" _I don't think that'll work. There's always the risk of them finding you" Elijah said._

" _Then what can we do?" Elena asked._

 _Clockwork and Elijah started thinking and then Clockwork thought of something, he didn't like the idea but he wanted to protect his grandson. Looking down sadly he said, "There might be a way"_

" _What is it dad?" Jason asked. Elena then asked trying to stop herself from crying, "What can we do?"_

 _Clockwork then continued, "We have to hide him for now. Allow someone else to raise him"_

" _You mean put him up for adoption?" Elena asked completely shocked._

 _Elijah nodded in agreement, "That could work. The Observants will have no way of knowing where Daniel is if he his adopted and then I can lie to them and tell them that I killed him, when really he'll be alive and safe"_

" _I don't want to give him up! He's my son! Our child!" Jason shouted getting upset. "What about when his powers awaken? I won't be there to teach him how to use them!"_

 _Clockwork placed his hands on Jason's shoulders and said, "I understand but right now we're out of options. This is the only way. Believe me I don't want this anymore than you two do, but if we want to keep Daniel safe we have to let him go"_

 _Elena sniffled and said, "He's right honey. The only thing that matters is Daniel's safety"_

 _Jason looked at his wife and hugged them both as he and she started crying. Jason then turned to Clockwork and said, "Will we see him again?"_

" _I know you will" Clockwork answered._

 _Elijah then said, "You two then should move to a new home and then for extra safety, Jason your name should be blanked out from records such as Daniel's birth certificate"_

" _We'll move to New York and I can handle the birth certificate but we'll need someone to handle the other records" Jason said._

" _I know a ghost who had skills in Technology. Technus. He's currently under arrest but is scheduled to be released tomorrow" Elijah said._

" _Okay. But where do we take Daniel?" Jason asked._

" _I know a place. Amity Park, it's a small town but it might be a good place to leave Daniel" Clockwork said and he showed them the town on his time screen._

 _Jason and Elena nodded and then Jason and Clockwork went back to the house to collect Danny's birth certificate and while back at the tower, Elena wrote a letter from both her and Jason to give to Danny when he's old enough._

 _Clockwork and Jason returned and then Clockwork held Daniel one more time and whispered to him, "I'll always watch you my grandson. Always"_

 _He then hugged the baby gently and handed him back to Elena who couldn't stop crying. They both then entered the portal to Amity Park and landed at the Amity Park Orphanage. Jason held his son and began to cry._

" _I love you my son. I always will" Jason said. "I'm so sorry but it's the only way"_

 _He then kissed him on the forehead and handed him to Elena who kept kissing his small forehead and then said, "I love you Danny. Mummy loves you and I promise to see you again one day. Stay strong and never give up"_

 _She continued to cry as she gently laid Danny in the basket and covered him with a warm blanket. She then cried into Jason's shoulder as he held her tightly and then knocked on the door, he then turned them both invisible and watched as Sophia picked up Danny and took him inside._

Jason started crying as he finished. He took a shaky breath and continued, "I-it was the hardest thing any parent could do. But it was the only way to keep you safe, if there was any other way we would've done so. After that night Elena and I moved to New York and Elijah managed to fool the Observant High Council into believing he killed you that night. Clockwork would come and visit us monthly and then every year on your birthday he would tell us how you were doing so we could sleep at night. Four years ago then Elena developed cancer and started getting treatment but last year the treatment stopped working and so she had to move into the hospital. We both sold the house and I moved into the Ghost Zone and continue to visit her twice a week"

Jason and Clockwork both looked sadly at Danny as tears started falling down his face. He then shouted, "It wasn't fair! The Observants they…they…."

Jason pulled Danny into a hug and allowed him to cry into his shoulder. His body shook as he cried, Jason then rubbed his back and continued to say soothing words 'Shhhh' 'It's okay'. Danny stopped crying and then Jason lifted his chin and said with a gentle smile, "I'm proud though how you turned out. You carried on with a good head on your shoulders and you're using your powers to protect the people you love"

Danny smiled and nodded. Jason hugged him and said, "The Observants know your alive now and are shocked to find out that they were wrong. Elijah has been made head of the council now and he has officially declared you off limits"

"Thank you for telling me the truth and I'm really glad I got to meet you dad" Danny said.

Jason chuckled and ruffled his hair as he said, "Me too son"

Danny then turned to Clockwork and asked with a smile, "So do I start calling you grandpa now?"

Clockwork chuckled and said, "You can still call me Clockwork"

Danny then hugged Clockwork who was surprised at first but then returned the hug. Danny then asked, "Do you want to come and meet my adopted family?"

"I would love to" Jason said. Danny smiled and said, "They're at the hospital with mum. We better go before the portal closes"

Jason got up and changed into his ghost form, Danny then changed into his ghost form and they both headed off for the portal while Clockwork returned back to his lair. Jason then said as they were flying, "Hey Danny I won't ask you to leave your adopted family but how'd you like if maybe we get Elena moved to the Amity Park Hospital and then I can move to Amity Park"

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah then we can live closer to you and I can come and see you plus help train you more to use your powers. Besides I heard there's a new teaching position available at Casper High. What do you think?" Jason finished.

"That sound's awesome!" Danny said with a smile. "And you can come over and we can spend time together as well"

Jason smiled at his enthusiasm as they continued to fly through the Ghost Zone.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	12. Back To The Hospital

Jason and Danny went back through the portal and then continued to fly under invisibility to the hospital. They landed at the front doors and then changed back into their human forms before regaining visibility. They both entered the hospital and went up to Elena's room where Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were all inside her room talking to her. They all smiled at the sight of Danny and Jack and Maddie hugged him.

He then turned to Jason and said, "Mum, dad this is Jason my real father"

He shook both their hands with a kind smile and said, "It's an honour to meet you both. I can't thank either of you enough for taking care of Danny when we couldn't"

Jack wrapped his arms around Maddie and said, "The honour was all ours. As we told Elena, we couldn't have asked for a better son"

"This is Jazz my adopted older sister" Danny then introduced.

"It's nice to meet you sir" Jazz said as she shook his hand. Jason smiled and said, "Danny tells me you want to be a psychologist. I'll put in a good word for you at The University of Florida"

"Really? Thanks" Jazz said smiling.

They all chuckled and giggled a little at her excitement. Tucker then introduced himself, "Hey I'm Tucker Foley. Danny's best friend"

Jason shook his hand and said, "From what Danny has told me about you, I'm so glad my son has made such a great friend"

Danny then wrapped his arm around Sam and said, "And this is my girlfriend Sam Manson"

"So this is the lovely Sam Manson?" Jason said as she shook her hand. "My son must be the luckiest boy to have found such an amazing girl like you"

Sam giggled and said, "Now I see where Danny got his charm from"

"He definitely takes after both his father's" Elena said.

Jason turned and then hugged his wife. They both then kissed and released each other as he asked, "How are you feeling this week sweetheart?"

"Just the usual but otherwise okay" She answered.

"Well I have good news honey. I'm gonna talk to your doctor's about transferring you to Amity Park Hospital and then I'll move out there" Jason said.

"Really?" Elena asked. "We're gonna move to Amity Park?"

Jason nodded, "Once I get all the paperwork done and find a house down there, we'll be closer to our boy"

"That's wonderful" Elena said but then she started coughing.

"Mum are you okay?" Danny asked as he gave her a glass of water from side table. She stopped coughing and then took a sip of water. She sighed as she finished and said, "Thank you Danny. I'm fine"

Sandra then came in and said, "Sorry but visiting hours are over now"

"Okay. Well let's come back tomorrow" Maddie said.

Everyone nodded and then Danny hugged Elena and Jason and said, "Thank you guys for telling me the truth"

"We love you son" Elena said. Jason then said as he placed a hand on shoulder, "I'll see tomorrow buddy. I have to stay and see Elena's doctors about the transfer"

Danny nodded and then after final goodbyes they left the hospital leaving Jason and Elena to be alone. When they got back to the hotel, Danny had told them all the whole story about what happened fifteen years ago. They were all really shocked to hear that Clockwork was his grandfather and also a little bit angry that the whole reason they were forced to give Danny up in the first place was because of the Observants.

"Wait a minute. Since the Observants probably know your alive Danny, what are you gonna do?" Tucker asked.

"No it's okay. Elijah is now head of the council and when they finally realised I would never turn evil and that they were wrong they were completely shocked" Danny explained. "I have been officially declared off limits"

Everyone sighed in relief and then Maddie said, "Oh thank goodness. Besides there was no way we would've let the Observants touch you Danny"

"I know mum" Danny said. He then smiled at them all and said, "Thank you all so much for everything. I never would have found out anything if you all hadn't helped. You guys along with my real parents are my family and I swear nothing is gonna change that"

They all grouped hugged each other and just stayed like that for a few moments before having dinner and going to bed that night.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Authors notes:**

 **Please remember to read and review my other stories**


	13. Back To Amity Park

They had stayed in New York for another two days and then headed back to Amity Park. Jason called a day later and confirmed that the doctors at the hospital gave them the okay for Elena to be transferred to the Amity Park Hospital and Jason had managed to find a house to stay in. It was exciting news for Danny as Jason then said that they would arrive in Amity Park at the end of the week.

A week went by and finally, Elena and Jason had arrived. Danny and Sam immediately visited her in the hospital once they got her settled in while Jason was finishing unpacking at his new house.

"You comfortable mum?" Danny asked. "Need anything?"

Elena smiled and shook her head. She then said as she caressed his face, "Just seeing you is enough"

He smiled at the touch. Sam smiled at the moment. Jason then came in and said, "Hey guys. I just finished unpacking"

"Already?" Sam asked amazed.

"It kind of helps when you have the power to duplicate yourself and Clockwork gave me a hand" Jason said with a grin. "More good news, I have that job interview with Casper High tomorrow morning"

"That's great" Elena said with a smile.

Danny's ghost sense went off and then he said with a frown, "Looks like we got company"

Danny and Sam then ran to the window and looked outside, they saw it was Vortex and he was sending five medium storm clouds down the street. People screamed and ran away from the storm clouds.

Danny then changed into his ghost form and phased out of the hospital, Jason then changed into his one and followed him. They both flew towards the weather ghost as he was laughing evilly and sending more monstrous storm clouds everywhere. Danny then saw Jack and Maddie just arrive with ecto weapons in hand. He and Jason landed down in front of them.

"What's the situation Danny boy?" Jack asked.

"Looks like Vortex is causing weather mischief again. Got anything that'll take care of the storm clouds?" Danny asked.

"Yes" Maddie said as she pulled out her Maddie Modulator and then handed another two to Jack and Tucker. "This should completely reverse the effects of the storm clouds"

"Cool. Okay here's the plan" Danny said and then turned to Jason, "Dad you duplicate yourself and fly them up to the storm clouds so they can reverse their effects and get rid of them, I'll go and take care of Vortex"

Jason nodded and duplicated two times. Each duplicate grabbed Jack and Tucker while the real Jason or since he was in his ghost form Hania grabbed Maddie and flew them to the storm clouds. Danny then took to the air and charged at Vortex grabbing his attention.

"Hey Vortex! What's the matter? Feeling under the weather lately?" Danny asked sarcastically as he sent an ecto blast at him.

Vortex smirked and shouted as he deflected his blast, "Nice try Phantom! The world shall know the fury of Vortex!"

"Not while I'm around!" Danny shouted and then kept firing blasts but Vortex deflected each one.

Vortex then fired his own electrical blast, but Danny managed to stop it with an ecto shield. Meanwhile Hania and his team had just finished getting rid of the storm clouds, the Maddie Modulators worked like a charm. He then flew them down and then he heard Danny's scream.

"Danny!" They all shouted as they looked up to see that Vortex had managed to hit him with a lightning bolt.

Vortex fired another one, Danny braced himself for impact but then nothing happened. He looked to see that the lighting strike had slowed down a little.

"Did I do that?" Danny asked as he moved out of the way and then time seemed to go normal again.

Hania flew up and floated next to Danny. Danny then asked him, "What just happened?"

"I'll explain later right now let's finish this ghost off" Hania said. Danny then said, "I know just the thing. Listen cover your ears and get behind me"

Before Hania could ask what he was going to do as Danny then floated in front of him, Danny took a deep breath and then unleased his most powerful attack the Ghostly Wail. Hania covered his ears as the wail got louder and louder, Vortex screamed as the waves of pure energy started pushing him back. He then couldn't fight it anymore and was flung right into the park.

Danny suddenly started feeling weak and stopped the wail, because he used so much energy he changed back into his human form. Hania quickly grabbed him before he could fall out of the air and flew him back down, he then watched as Tucker sucked the now weak Vortex into the Fenton Thermos.

Hania then changed back into Jason and kept a hold on Danny as he helped him to his feet. He then said, "Danny that was incredible"

Danny smiled weakly and said, "Thanks. I'm still getting used to that power"

He then smiled at Jack, Maddie and Tucker and said, "Well done guys. We kicked Vortex's butt"

"What I'd like to know was what happened up there dude?" Tucker asked. "You like totally froze Vortex without using your ice powers"

"I don't know" Danny said looking at his hands. "Could this be a new ghost power?"

"I think it is. I think you have gained the ability to slow down time" Jason said.

"How is that possible though?" Danny asked.

"It could be because Clockwork is your grandfather" Maddie said. "I mean think about it. Some genes can be passed down to grandchildren"

"That is correct Maddie Fenton" A voice said. They all turned and saw Clockwork floating behind them.

He smiled as he said, "Danny you have gained many new powers in the past. Your Ghostly Wail as you call it came from your father and from me, you gained the ability to slow down time and if trained properly, stop time as well"

"Incredible" Jack commented. "So does this mean he can go back in time as well?"

"No. Danny can only slow down and after I train him stop time, he cannot go back in time" Clockwork answered.

"Awesome!" Danny shouted in excitement as he pumped his fist in the air making everyone laugh at his enthusiasm.

They all then went back to the hospital, Clockwork came along for a visit as well. Elena was happy to see Clockwork again and smiled proudly at Danny for defeating another ghost. The next day Jason went to his job interview and then at the end of it, Principle Ishiyama was impressed by his past experience as a history teacher that she immediately hired him and said he could start on Monday.

That night Danny went with Sam to the movies, they both watched the Dead Teacher marathon that was playing and then went for a fly over the city. He landed at their favourite hill and sat down staring at the stars as Sam leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What a beautiful night" Sam said. Danny smiled romantically at her and said, "It's not as beautiful as you"

She blushed and said, "Hey did you finish your family project"

"Yeah. I did it on both my families" Danny said.

"And you're cool with letting people know the truth about your family?" Sam asked. Danny nodded and said, "Like I said before, the time for secrets is over. I have two families and that's all I could ever ask for"

"I'm really happy for you Danny" Sam said with a warm smile. "So one more question. Are you Danny Fenton or Danny Mathews?"

Danny was quiet for a second and then he caressed her cheek as he answered, "I'm both. I'm Danny Mathews-Fenton. That's who I've always been and who I always will be"

Sam smiled and then they both leaned in and passionately kissed each other. Everyone was happy and everything seemed alright with the world. But unfortunately that happiness wouldn't last long.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Sorrow News

It had been a month since Danny had finally found his real parents and the truth was discovered. Jason had been teaching at Casper High and students felt they never had a better teacher for history, especially Danny, Sam and Tucker. Elena was doing okay and every day after school, Danny along with Jason and sometimes, Sam, Tucker, Jack and Maddie and Jazz went to go and visit her.

Whenever Maddie, Jack and Danny would visited Elena, Maddie and Jack would show Jason and Elena pictures of Danny growing up so they could catch up on everything they missed. They both were proud of how Danny turned out despite almost being eaten by food that Jack and Maddie would accidently bring to life with their new inventions.

After seeing Danny's family history report, he was amazed about how he wrote about both his families. He was so moved by his biological parent's story and how Jack and Maddie adopted him. He had given him an A+ for his assignment and when Danny showed it to both Jack, Maddie, Jason and Elena, they were all so proud of him.

Danny's training with Clockwork had been going well as well and he has almost completely mastered his time powers and since he discovered Jason was half-ghost, he had been helping Danny learn to use his powers as well and also helping him fight ghosts as well. Jason has also been helping Jack and Maddie in their work about ghosts and the Ghost Zone.

For now everyone was happy, but unfortunately the happiness was about to come to an end.

Danny was sitting with Tucker, Valerie and Sam at their usual lunch table in the cafeteria. Tucker kept looking at Valerie and then sighed and said, "Uh Valerie?"

"Yeah Tuck?" Valerie said.

"Um…I…Uh…do…do you wanna maybe g-go to the movies this Saturday? W-with me?" Tucker asked nervously.

"You mean like a date?" Valerie asked blushing a little.

Tucker nodded. Valerie smiled and said, "Sure. Pick me up at seven?"

"Awesome" Tucker said and then mentally cheered inside his head.

Sam and Danny smiled at their friends, but then suddenly Jason ran in the cafeteria and up to them looking scared and sad.

"Danny! We got to get to the hospital!" Jason exclaimed.

"What is it? Is it mum?" Danny asked. Jason nodded and said, "The hospital called and said that we have to get down there right now!"

"Sam can you…" Danny was about to ask but then Sam cut him off and said, "Go ahead Danny. I'll call your parents and let them know"

"Thanks Sam" Danny said and then quickly gave her a kiss.

He then ran with Jason out the cafeteria doors. Valerie then asked, "Do you think everything's okay?"

"I hope so Val" Tucker said as Sam was on the phone calling Jack and Maddie.

Jason and Danny ran out the school doors after getting the okay from Principle Ishiyama and then changed into their ghost forms and starting flying to the hospital at top speed. They both landed at the front doors and changed back, they both ran inside and towards Elena's room where her Dr Hadley was waiting for them

"Thank goodness you're here" Dr Hadley said.

"What's going on? Is my mum okay?" Danny asked.

He looked down at the teen and then asked Jason, "Are you sure you want me to say this in front of your son?"

"Please he needs to know" Jason said.

He sighed sadly and said, "When we last tested Elena, we concluded that she would have four months to live including this month but it's just gotten worse. It's too much for her and…I'm afraid she's not gonna wake up again"

Danny's eyes brimmed with tears and Jason was silent. Danny then asked with slight fear, "Y-you m-mean she's…she's….she's gonna…"

Dr Hadley nodded slowly and then said, "I'm tonight you need to say your goodbyes"

Danny then started fully crying and Jason took him in his arms as tears started falling down his eyes as well. His body shook with sobs. He couldn't believe it! He thought he was gonna have more time to know her but now…everything was happening too quickly!

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do except make her comfortable" Dr Hadley said. "I'll leave you two alone"

Danny continued to cry into his father's arms until he finally calmed down enough and they both went inside the room. Elena turned at them and smiled at them sadly as she said, "Hi boys"

Jason took her hand and held it close to him and he bent down and kissed her on the lips. He then stopped and said, "I love you. I love you so much"

"I love you too my darling" Elena. "I'll always will even in death"

Jason then moved and allowed Danny to come forward. More tears fell down his face as he stood there, Elena then weakly raised her hand and placed it on Danny's cheek, and she then began to rub her thumb gently on his cheek.

"My beautiful boy. I'm so sorry that I have to leave you so soon" Elena said.

Danny sniffled and said, "Don't apologise. You got nothing to be sorry for. I just w-wish we could have more time together"

"I do too but everything is the way it's supposed to be and I'm just glad that I to see you one last time" She said. "Danny promise me you'll stay strong even in the darkest of times, live a long and happy life, be brave and never give up hope"

Danny nodded and said through his tears, "I-I-I promise. I love you mum"

"I love you too my baby. My little Daniel" She said.

Danny leaned over and hugged her tightly, Jason then joined in and the three stayed like for minutes as they all continued to cry. They broke out of the hug and then Danny walked out of the room to give Jason and Elena some time alone.

That's when he saw Jack, Maddie and Jazz run up to them. Jazz noticed the tears still falling down his face and asked, "Danny what's wrong?"

"S-She's…she's gonna….she's gonna die" Danny answered.

They all gasped in shock and then they all pulled Danny into a comforting embrace, they all then sat down outside her room. Danny remained quiet and his tears continued to fall, he then decided to call Sam and let her know.

He pulled out his phone and dialled Sam's number and after two rings she answered, "Danny? Is everything okay?"

"Not really Sam" Danny answered his voice filled with sorrow. "They…they tested mum again and…the cancer's gotten worse and she's not….she's not gonna make it"

"Do you want me to come down there?" She asked.

"No. I'll be okay. I'm just gonna…." Danny said but then stopped.

There was silence and all Sam heard was his heavy breathing, on the verge of crying again. She was on the verge of tears herself and then said, "I love you Danny"

"I'll love you too" He replied and then they both hung up.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz said their goodbyes to Elena and were about to ask Danny if he wanted to come home, but didn't because they knew he needed to be there. They all hugged him and he told them he would call them in the morning. Clockwork then came to visit and floated in the room.

"Elena I wish I could turn back time and stop this" Clockwork said.

Elena then said, "It's okay Clockwork. Please continue to watch over Danny and Jason"

"I promise" Clockwork said. "I wish you all the best"

He gave Danny a comforting hug and said soothing words to comfort his sadness and then left to go tell Elijah the sorrow news.

He sat beside Elena with Jason in the room. She then said, "There' something I want to give you Danny"

She pulled grabbed his hand gently and then placed inside his hand a green crystal that was tied to a string and then said, "This crystal was something Jason gave me when we found out I was pregnant. He made it for me and now I'm giving it to you so you'll always have a piece of me no matter where you go"

He nodded and put it on around his neck, it then started glowing bright green and then dimmed down. Jason explained, "I made it from a crystal cave in the Ghost Zone"

"Thanks mum" Danny said.

She smiled and said, "Look after each other and I'll always love you two forever"

"Elena you were the first woman I loved. The first person I ever cared for, I'll never forget your kindness and love" Jason said and then they both kissed passionately again.

They pulled apart and then Danny said, "You're a great mum. Never forget that. What made you a great mum was that you protected me as a baby and even though you had to give me up, you were still a great mum because you guys were always checking on me. I'll always love you mum"

Elena nodded and then they all began to cry again and then she allowed Danny to climb onto the bed and lie in front of her. She rubbed his arm and held him close like all mothers would do to their children, Jason then climbed in behind her and hugged her close too, it wasn't long before they all fell asleep. Dr Hadley was about to come in but then stopped and smiled sadly at the scene before them, he then told the nurses to leave them be for the night and then he shut the door and turned off the light.

When morning came, the sound of the heart monitor signalling a flat line rang through the room. Elena Mathews had died.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Funeral

It was a beautiful day in Amity Park but it wasn't a day of happiness, it was a day of mourning and sorrow. Standing in front of an empty grave that had the coffin which had the body of Elena Mathews inside was Danny, a priest named John, Jack, Maddie, Jason, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Damon Grey, Clockwork and Elijah. Danny along with Jack, Tucker, Damon and Jason was wearing black suits, Maddie was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt and black cardigan with black flats, Jazz was wearing a simple black dress that went to her knees along with black leggings and her usual flats, Sam was wearing a black dress that went to her knees with sleeves and Valerie was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black skirt that went to her knees and black flats.

John stood in front of all of them ready to begin the funeral, Sam stuck close to Danny and kept holding his hand in comfort as tears continued to fall.

"Good morning everyone. We have gathered here to celebrate the life and to say goodbye to Elena Mathews" John started. "Elena was to many a very kind woman. At every school she worked at, all her co-workers all agreed she was an excellent teacher and a great role model for all her students. Now her husband John Mathews will say a few words"

John walked to the front and stood. On his face tears continued to fall, he wiped them away and cleared his throat and began, "I met Elena during our college days, I didn't have any friends growing up and she was the first person I met who accepted and saw the beauty behind me. She was a kind and loving woman who never gave up on anything especially when she was fighting an illness that has taken so many lives. Elena was brave about everything, even when we had to give up something that was precious to us fifteen years ago; our son. But she had never given up hope about seeing him again and in the end her hopes were fulfilled. She was my best friend who then became my girlfriend and then became my wife. No words can ever describe how I or even my son feel for this loss but she will never be truly gone"

He paused for a second and nearly broke down. He took a deep breath and continued, "She will forever remain in our hearts, her kindness and love will stand the test of time itself and continue to protect our family and friends but also carry on to each new generation. To my love, my dear Elena I will forever love you and never stop loving you as long as I live. Thank you for being my best friend, my lover and my wife. Goodbye"

He then covered his face with one of his hands as tears began to fall and went to stand by Danny and Sam. He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder giving him comfort. John then said, "Danny will now say a few words"

Sam let go of Danny's hand as he walked to the front. Tears continued to fall and then he took a deep breath and began, "Frostbite once told me that fear is natural, but charging into battle despite the fear is what makes someone a hero. Elena was a great mother but like her husband, she was also a hero. When my life was in danger when I was just an infant, they both had made the ultimate sacrifice. They had chosen even though they didn't want to, to put me up for adoption so that I would be safe. So that I could live. They had placed me in the arms of two other heroes, who took me in and raised me as their own son. I'm proud to be the son of heroes on both sides. I only wish that…"

He stopped and sniffled before continuing, "I only wish that we had more time together. My other mother Maddie told me that although a heart may beat to keep people alive, but the real function of a heart is to give and accept love. Mum I will miss you always. Thank you for bringing me into this world, thank you for being a mother, thank you for saving my life and thank you being a hero. I will love you always"

He then broke down crying and walked back over to Sam and Jason. Sam immediately pulled him into a comforting hug and he hugged back as she cried into her shoulders. Jack and Maddie then gave him a hug, Jason then hugged him and then he allowed Tucker to give him a brotherly hug and then received one from Valerie.

A few minutes later, they lowered the coffin into the grave and then Jason, Danny, Tucker and Jack placed the dirt over it. Everyone then placed flowers all over the grave and then after one last goodbye, they headed back to Fenton Works. Maddie spend most of the night making cakes, cookies and sandwiches for everyone.

Everyone gave their condolences to Danny and Jason. Valerie came up to Danny as he sat down with Sam and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss Danny"

Danny gave her a sad smile and said, "Thanks Val"

"I know what you're feeling. I felt the same way after my mother died" Valerie said. "The pain can never go away but in time things will get better"

Danny nodded and then said, "Thank you by the way. For helping me find her"

She sent him a sad smile and said, "Your welcome"

Danny stayed on the same spot on the couch, even after everyone left. He stayed their quietly, still thinking about Elena. Jack, Maddie, Jason and Jazz allowed him to be alone, he kept looking down at his crystal which glowed again and then dimmed down.

Eventually he fell asleep. Jason picked him up gently and took him upstairs to his room with Jack, Maddie and Jazz following behind. Maddie turned down the blankets on his bed as Jason took off Danny's suit jacket, shirt and tie leaving him in a singlet and his pants. He then gently placed him down on the bed and Jack removed his shoes.

Maddie then placed the blanket over him and tucked him in, she then gently placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room.

Jack then ruffled his hair gently and said, "Things will get better soon Danny-boy"

He then left the room and Jazz then kissed Danny on the forehead and said, "I'm here if you need anything little brother"

She then walked out and then Jason ruffled his hair and said, "Sleep tight son. I'll come see you tomorrow. I love you"

He then walked out of the room, he looked at Danny one last time and then shut the doors. For the next few days Danny didn't go to school, his teachers understood that he needed time to adjust and didn't say a word. One night he was sitting on the hill where usually Sam and he would sit, but tonight he was sitting alone.

After a few minutes of just looking up at the night sky, Jason then came and sat down beside him. He then broke the silence, "Sam told me you'd probably here"

"This is one place where I'd like to think and just sometimes be alone with either myself or Sam" Danny said.

"How are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm doing okay. It's just taking time for me to adjust" Danny answered. His eyes then filled with tears as he said, "It's not fair. I only just found her and now she's gone forever"

Jason wrapped his arm around him and said, "I know. I know. It's okay to be sad, it's okay to hurt. We just have to push on and continue life"

"I know. It's just hard" Danny said. Jason then said, "I know. It's hard on all of us, but at least we still have friends and family to keep us going"

Danny smiled. It was the first time in a while he smiled. He then said, "Thanks dad. I love you"

"I love you too son. I love you too" Jason said as they sat there and watched the stars.

Jason then took Danny back to his place, he called Jack and Maddie letting them know he was staying over for the night. He then brought out an old video tape and put in the VCR on his TV and said, "There's something I want to show you. I took this video after you were born"

He pressed play and there on the screen was a younger looking Jason along with a younger looking Elena in a hospital room.

" _Hey Elena and Daniel say hello to the world!" Jason said as he filmed them._

 _Elena laughed and said, "Oh honey. Hi world"_

 _Baby Daniel then started crying. Elena started rocking him and saying, "Oh baby don't cry. I'm here come on"_

 _He calmed down a bit and then Elena started singing a lullaby._

 _ **ELENA**_

 _Baby mine_

 _Don't you cry_

 _Baby mine_

 _Dry your eyes_

 _Rest your head close to my heart_

 _Never to part_

 _Baby of mine_

Danny smiled warmly as the video kept going. He watched as he as a baby started calming down and falling asleep in her arms.

 _Little one_

 _When you play_

 _Don't you mind what they say_

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

 _Never a tear_

 _Baby of mine_

 _If they knew sweet little you_

 _They'd end up loving you too_

 _All of those people who scold you_

 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

 _Elena then kissed his small forehead as he fell asleep fully. She then continued singing._

 _ **ELENA**_

 _From your head down to your toes_

 _You're not much goodness knows_

 _But you're so precious to me_

 _Sweet as can be_

 _Baby of mine_

 _Baby of mine_

" _I love you my little Danny" Elena said._

Tears fell down from Danny's face and he smiled. He then fell asleep on the couch, Jason then placed a pillow under his head and placed a blanket over him, he then gently ruffled his hair and then went upstairs to bed.

The next morning, Danny woke up feeling better than ever. He then spent that weekend fighting ghosts, going on a date with Sam and going on a day fishing trip with Jack and Jason. He knew that Jason was right, things were getting better and his mother would always be in his heart.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Ten Years Later

_**TEN YEARS LATER**_

"Come on Sam! You can do it!" 25 year old Danny encouraged as a screaming 25 year old Sam was on a hospital bed in the labour room at the Amity Park Hospital.

She stopped screaming and started breathing heavily. Doctor Mallard then said, "You're doing great Sam. I can see the head and I just need one more push"

She nodded and continued to squeeze Danny's hand. They all then screamed as she pushed once more and then the sound of a baby crying rang through the room.

"It's a girl! It's a girl!" Dr Mallard announced happily as he held the newborn baby in his hands.

Danny and Sam both started laughing in joy. The nurse wrapped the crying baby in a blanket and handed it to the tired mother. She started gently rocking the baby calming her down. She stopped crying and relaxed in her new mother's hold.

"I can't I'm now a mother" Sam said. Danny then added, "I can't believe I'm now a father"

A few minutes later after they got the baby cleaned up and were taken to Sam's hospital room, Jack, Maddie, a 27 year old Jazz who was carrying her own 2 year old son Damian standing with her husband James Shepard, Jason, a 22 year old Danielle and 25 year old Tucker and Valerie Foley came into the room with flowers and balloons.

Danny held onto the baby and showed her to her family and they all said in unison, "Awe!"

"So what's her name?" Danielle asked.

"Elena Maddie Mathews-Fenton" Sam and Danny answered.

Clockwork then appeared in the hospital room. He smiled at the sight of his great granddaughter and said, "She's so beautiful. She will be just like her parents in both ways"

"Will she have ghost powers Clockwork?" Sam asked as Danny handed the baby back to her.

Clockwork nodded and said, "Indeed she will. However hers will awaken when she turns 14 years old"

Both parents nodded and continued to look down at their baby in awe. Jason walked up to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Your mother would be so proud of you"

"Thanks dad" Danny said.

"Another Mathews-Fenton comes into the world! I can't wait till she's old enough so I can blather to her about ghosts!" Jack announced in excitement.

They all laughed at Jack's enthusiasm and then Maddie said, "Let's leave the grandparents driving their grandkids crazy when she's at least seven"

"Agreed" They all said.

Danny looked down at his newborn daughter once more and said, "My little Elena. Welcome to the world, it's crazy but it's amazing at the same time"

"But we will always protect you and love you" Sam said.

 **THE END**


End file.
